


I'm not a Goldfish, Mycroft Holmes

by Frostyunicorn300



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry that was awful, Iceman turns into slushie-man, Romance, Umbrella boy, character is a science teacher, finds love, possible smut is possible, probably not because its Mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostyunicorn300/pseuds/Frostyunicorn300
Summary: She's a substitute science teacher. He's practically the British Government. Both of them are completely different but have more in common then they'd like to admit.When Alice was 27 her mother was arrested for the murder of their father after she suspected his infidelity, having no capable relatives she raises her little brother Blake on her own. Flash to present day London shes still working as a high school substitute science teacher, but is looking for a permanent position. In the meantime her life will take an interesting turn. Being friends with Sherlock Holmes often results in one on one time with his older brother Mycroft.





	1. Meeting Mycroft Holmes

"Good afternoon, I'm Miss Jones, I'll be covering for Mr Kowalski while he's out sick but he should be back tomorrow." She paused to write her name on the board. "Now he wanted me to review the material that will be on your exam." She said over the chatter, she cleared her throat and waited for it to stop. "Now then," she pushed up her glasses and turned back to the board. "Can someone tell me the definition of an atom?" Theres silence, Alice smiles and flips her hair a little. "Oh, c'mon, its the first thing you learned when you stepped in this class in September." Still there's nothing. Alice sighed and turned towards the board. "An atom is the smallest whole unit of matter, composed of subatomic particles, protons and neutrons located in the nucleus, electrons located in the energy shells surrounding the nucleus. I'll give you all a minute to copy that down." 

 

When the bell rang she sighed and started to pack up. Two girls walked up from their bench towards the teachers desk.  
"Can I help you girls?"  
"Lacey and I just wanted to tell you that your to pretty to be a science teacher."  
"Yeah, you should be like a model or something."  
Alice smiled, "thank you for the compliment but my love has always been science."  
Her phone chimed and she picked it up, examining the message.  
(Baker Street. -SH)  
"Excuse me, girls." 

When she got to her car she texted him back and told him she'd be there in 30 minutes. When she arrived Sherlock slid the microscope towards her. "Examine that for me, will you?"  
"Nice to see you too, Sher." She rolled her eyes and turned to John. "Hey John."  
"Hey Alice, sorry for dragging you down here, theres been a development in the case and-"  
"Its not a problem John." She sat down at the bench. "You boys go have fun."  
Texted her brother Blake telling him that she would most likely be home late.  
When Sherlock returned she told him she found large amounts of mercury in the victims blood. She looked at the time and sighed. "Crap, I got to go, Blake should be home from school and he'll be hungry."  
"Can't he make himself something?"  
"Afraid not Sherlock, my brother can't make a simple sandwich." She grabbed her purse, coat and umbrella. "I'll text you later." She left the flat.  
She turned down Bickenhall when the phone box next to her started to ring. Looking around anxiously she slipped inside.  
"Hello?"  
"There is a security camera on the building to your left. Do you see it?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Do you see the camera, Miss Jones?"  
Alice looks through the window of the phone box at the CCTV camera high up on the wall of a nearby building.  
"Yes, I see it."  
"Watch."  
The camera, which was pointing directly at the phone box, now swivels away.  
"There is another camera on the building opposite you. Do you see it?"  
She looks across to the second camera, which is also pointed towards the phone box.  
"Yes."  
The camera immediately swivels away.  
"And finally, at the top of the building on your right."  
She stares up into the third camera which is watching him but which now turns away.  
"I see your little camera tricks, what do you want?"  
"Get into the car, Miss Jones."  
A black car pulls up at the kerbside near the phone. The male driver gets out and opens the rear door.  
"I would make some sort of threat, but I'm sure your situation is quite clear to you."  
The phone goes dead. Alice puts it back on the receiver and looks thoughtful for a long moment, then apparently decides that there's not much else she can do and turns to leave the phone box.  
She slips inside the car, in the back with her, the woman's eyes are fixed on her blackberry phone and she's pretty much ignoring her.  
"Hello."  
"Hi."  
"Would it be to much to ask for your name?"  
"Anthea."  
"Alice."  
"Yes, I know."  
"Is there any point to ask where I'm going?"  
"No."  
"Okay." 

Some time later, the car pulls into an almost-empty warehouse. A man in a suit is standing in the centre of the area, leaning nonchalantly on an umbrella as he watches the car stop and Alice get out.  
"What ever this is about you could have just called me, I have a phone."  
"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place."  
"Uh-huh...okay." She crossed her arms, blue eyes narrowed at the tall man.  
"You don't seem very afraid."  
"And you don't seem very frightening."  
He chuckles. "Quite brave for a school teacher. Bravery is the kindest word for stupidity, don't you think?"  
She tilted her head slightly in agreement. "In a way, yes."  
He smiles a little at her.  
"What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?"  
"We're friends, in a way, we met in university, we were both studying chemistry at the time...though I was also studying physics and biology but thats not really important so, yes, Sherlock and I are friends. Anyway, who are you?"  
"An interested party."  
"Interested in Sherlock Holmes? I'm suggesting you're not friends."  
"I thought I was the closest thing to a friend Sherlock was capable of having."  
"Uh-huh, so what are you then? An enemy?"  
"Sherlock likes to think so, he would probably say arch-enemy, but he does love to be dramatic."  
"What do you want?"  
"If you would continue being friends with Sherlock Holmes, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."  
She laughed a little. "Why?"  
"Because your not a wealthy woman."  
"Oh my, what gave it away?" She sighed, "and what would you want in return?"  
"Information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel...uncomfortable with. Just tell me what he's up to."  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"I worry about him constantly."  
Alice smiled, "so you're the brother."  
He was taken back at her response. "Pardon?"  
"Sherlock mentioned he had an older brother, never mentioned a name, but I imagine that it's probably something ridiculous like Sherlock."  
"Mycroft Holmes."  
"Alice Jones, and the answer is no, I will not spy on Sherlock for you, but I would be willing to meet up on Friday's for tea and tell you what happened during the week, its kind of the same thing."  
"And why would you want to do that?"  
"Because, I can already tell that I'm starting to like you."  
He tilted his head like he didn't understand what she said. She laughed and took a notepad out of her coat pocket and wrote down her number.  
"We'll be in touch, Mr. Holmes." She got into the car.  
When she got home she sent Sherlock a text.  
(I met your brother. -AJ)  
(You met Mycroft? -SH)  
(I like him, he's attractive in a weird way. -AJ)  
(I told John and he recommended a therapist. -SH)  
(Oh ha ha, Sherlock Holmes. -AJ)  
The door opened and Blake walked through, taking off his blue and yellow tie.  
"How was school?"  
"Fine, I'm starving, whats for dinner?"  
"Oh." She got up from her armchair. "I forgot, we could order in."  
"Okay, I'll be in my room."  
Alice sighed and ran her fingers through blonde hair and straightened her glasses.


	2. Coffee?

Alice started to write 'Unit 3: Solubility Equilibrium.' On the board as the class filed in.   
"Where's Mrs. Norbert?" A redhead asked.   
"Mrs. Norbert is on maternity leave." Alice said with a smile. "I will be filling in meantime, please open your books to page 214 and grab paper and something to write with." She gave them 5 minutes to get situated while she wrote on the board before continuing. "Solubility, is a description of the amount of material that will dissolve in a solvent. An Equilibrium always exists between undissolved solid and its ions in solution." She turned around, "is everyone with me so far? I'll give you a few moments to write that down before we continue." 

\-   
"I want questions 1 to 10 done for Mondays class." She said when the bell rang. Her phone chimed, she read the message and smiled a little.   
(Coffee? -MH)  
(Black. -AJ)   
(Very funny, theres a car waiting outside. -MH)   
(Alright, but I have to be back for 1pm. -AJ)   
(Not a problem. -MH) 

She got in the black car and was greeted by Anthea.   
"Hello."  
"Hi."   
The driver stopped at a quaint little café, Mycroft was sitting in a table inside with a black coffee. When she sat down he pushed the mug towards her. "Not having one?"  
"No, I'm not much of a coffee drinker."   
She nodded and took hold of the round mug. "So...why did you call me down?"  
"We agreed that we'd meet every Friday and discuss my brother, did we not?"  
"We did, except nothing really happened, he's still working on the cipher case, oh and there was the fight he had with the robed swordsman but that happened before that." She sipped her coffee. "Thats pretty much it."   
Mycroft hummed contently.   
"And what branch of science do you teach?"  
"I'm a substitute teacher, but I'm covering for Mrs. Norbert who is on maternity leave, she taught grade 12 biology, chemistry and physics."   
"And you took over all three?"  
"Yes, you seemed amused."   
"Quite the opposite. Tell me about your brother, Blake."   
"Well theres a pretty large age gap between us, I'm 16 years older, he's currently 17, I keep urging him to pick a university or a college at least, but he wants to play guitar. He has the mind of a mathematician but chooses to play the guitar instead."  
"I'm sure you had a silly dream when you were young."  
"No, I've always been into science, got made fun of for it a lot."   
"Sherlock has the mind of a scientist or a philosopher, but he elects to be a detective. But initially he wanted to be a pirate."  
She chuckled into her coffee. "A pirate?"  
"Indeed."  
"He never mentioned that to me."  
"No?"  
She shook her head.   
"So what is it that you do, Mycroft?"  
"I'm a government official."  
"Government official? Really? I imagined some sort of business man, ceo type."  
His mouth twitched upwards, "however my brother likes to say that I am the British government."  
This made her laugh a little.   
"If theres one thing Sherlock likes, its being dramatic." 

                                        -   
"Hey Alice, how was your day?"  
"Oh it was fine, I met the class I'll be taking over for the rest of the year, I had coffee with Mycroft, and-"  
"You had coffee with Mycroft?" Sherlock asks, looking away from his microscope.   
"Yes, we get along pretty well actually."   
"Surprising."  
"Why is it surprising?" Alice asked, she stood there with her arms crossed.   
Sherlock decides to answer with, "nothing."   
Alice hums before continuing, "I'm meeting up with him again next Friday, he's actually quite funny and cleaver."  
"John's right, you need a therapist."   
Alice scoffed and smacked the doctor a tad.   
"Hey!"  
"So anyway, what are you doing Sherly?"   
"Don't call me Sherly, and I'm examining what happens to blood cells when exposed to common household cleaners."  
"Sounds interesting, you must let me read your findings."

\-   
"An element is a pure substance consisting of one type of atom and cannot be broken down into simpler substances by chemical means. The most common elements that are found in living things are, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Carbon, Nitrogen, Others such as phosphorus-"  
She was cut off by a knock on the doorframe. A staff member was standing there holding a to-go coffee cup. "Oh, hi Faith, what can I do for you?"  
"Someone left this for you." She handed her the coffee.   
"Thank you."   
Written on the side was 'hope your day is going well. -Mycroft.' She looked at the cup confused before setting it down.   
"As I was saying..." 

The coffee thing went on for weeks, every morning someone would bring her the coffee with a message on it, all from Mycroft. 

 

She stood at her bench going over her lesson plan for the day when there was that knock again. "Your early today, Faith." She turned to face the woman but instead it was Mycroft.   
"Oh, good morning."   
"Yes, good morning." He set the coffee down before reading her lesson plan. "Cellular biology?"   
"I teach Biology first thing in the morning, after that is Chemistry and Physics at the end of the day, and let me tell you, that class is full of grumpy kids."   
Mycroft smiled a little. "What was your GPA?"  
"4.0, why? What were you expecting? My IQ is 140 in case your wondering. What's this about?"  
"I'm just trying to get to know you."   
"Uh-huh." She pushed her glasses up. "You know Sherlock tells me you don't have any friends."   
He frowned. "I thought of you as a friend."   
"Do you want me to be your friend?"   
"Yes."   
She smiled but it quickly disappeared when the warning bell rang.   
"You should go, unless you want to stay and watch."   
"I don't have a meeting."   
She grabbed her attendance clipboard and pointed to a stool. "Have a seat, Mycroft."   
The class filled in.   
"Miss Jones?"  
"Yes, Reggie?"  
"Who is that?"  
"He's a friend of mine and he's here to observe."   
"Oh, okay."   
"Actually Reggie, since your standing." She went into her satchel and pulled out a stack of papers. "Could you hand the tests back."   
"Sure thing, Miss Jones." He took the papers and handed them out.   
"Now some of you aren't doing as well as I expect. Which means you're not doing the work I assigned or going over your notes, this is a University level course. Step it up."   
Reggie handed her the tests of students that aren't there.   
"Okay, take out your text books-"  
"Miss Jones, I don't have mine."   
"This is becoming an everyday issue Peter, grab one from the shelf. If I have to write 'remember bio text book' on your forehead, I will."   
"Yes Miss Jones."   
"As I was saying, take out your text books, and you'll need paper and something to write with."   
She gave them a few minutes.   
"We're starting a new unit today, Cellular biology."  
There were a few collective groans.   
"None of that, you knew exactly what this course was when you signed up for it, now, what is Cellular biology?" She picked up her chalk and pulled down one of her blackboards. She saw a few hands go up.   
"Stacy?"   
"Cellular biology is the study of the um, cell structure and function."  
"Could you go a little more in depth for me Stacy?"  
She shrunk down in her seat.   
Alice sighed, "listen, I know its first thing in the morning, but apply yourself a little more."  
She took a sip of her coffee.   
"As Stacy said." She turned to the blackboard and wrote down the definition, in more detail. "Cell biology is the study of cell structure and function, and it revolves around the concept that the cell is the fundamental unit of life. Focusing on the cell permits a detailed understanding of the tissues and organisms that cells compose...I'll give you a few moments to write that down." She turned to draw a detailed Prokaryotic Cell. She moved out of the way so everyone could see.   
"Can anybody tell me what cell I've drawn on the board? Reggie?"  
"Um...uh...Prokaryotic?"  
"Good, very good. Now, single-celled bacteria are the only cells that are prokaryotic. Bacteria are very diverse, some can even carry out photosynthesis. Bacteria have an exterior cell wall. In some bacteria the cell wall is further surrounded by a capsule. Some bacteria move via appendages called flagella. Bacteria also have pili, which help them attach to various surfaces. As previously mentioned, prokaryotic cells have no true nucleus. Most of their genes are found in a single loop of DNA, but some also have small accessory rings of DNA called plasmids. Photosynthetic bacteria have light-sensitive pigments usually contained within flattened disks called thylakoids. The cytoplasm also contain numerous granules called ribosomes..." 

 

When the bell rang she reminded them of their homework.   
Mycroft stood and walked to the front of the room. "Your class is very..."  
"Some of them are very smart, others...average but should have been encouraged to take the college level instead." She started to clean the blackboard. "I have my chemistry class in 5 minutes."  
"I have a meeting."  
"Oh, do you?"  
"Afraid so."  
"Okay, I'll see you later, Mycroft."   
He bowed a little and left the room. She smiled to herself and sipped her coffee as her chemistry class arrived.'


	3. Yes, A Guy Friend.

Mycroft strolled in with a cup of coffee after her first period class. She smiled and went through her plan for her chemistry class. Mycroft set the coffee on the bench and started to shuffle through her notes.   
"You know, for a government official your not very busy."  
Her phone started ringing, she sighed and answered it. "Yes, Sherlock?"   
"Where are the eyes?"  
"They're in the microwave where you left them."  
"Well they're not now."  
"Ask John then, I have a class." She hung up. She turned towards the board and started writing down the materials needed for the lab. She still felt Mycroft standing there and turned a little to face him. "Are you just going to stand there?"   
"I have no where to be."  
"So you're going to observe again?"  
"If you don't mind."  
"Not at all, you know your not as cold as Sherlock says."   
"He said I was cold?"  
"And a loner, that you don't like people, you think caring is not an advantage either and are against any forms of sentiment."   
"Well I do dislike people."  
She hummed, and continued to write on the board. "Sherlock also likes to talk about how your a rubbish big brother, and how you never fail to remind him that your the smart one."  
"I am the smart one, and if Sherlock seems slow to me, then imagine what other people are like, its like I'm living in a world of goldfish."  
"I'm not a goldfish, Mycroft Holmes, you best remember that." She points to the stool by her bench. "Have a seat."

\-   
Mycroft sat in his office and thought about what she said to him, 'I'm not a goldfish, Mycroft Holmes.' Leaning back in his chair he smiled a little. He only knew her for a short while, 3 months at most, yet he already felt a deep connection towards her, perhaps it was her brain that drew him to her.   
She definitely was not a goldfish, she was a mermaid, beautiful with her pale skin, golden hair, sea blue eyes and red lips, she was alluring, charming, and like the men of legend, he desired her, but catching her would be difficult, damn near impossible, she was so sure of herself, a woman who knew what she wanted, and he was so sure it wasn't him. He knew in his mind he should stop this, keep things friendly but his heart, assuming he had one, wanted something different. He wanted her, but she was to beautiful for him, she'd never accept him as anything more than a friend.   
His thoughts were interrupted by Anthea telling him he had a meeting to go to.   
Throwing away all his self-doubt, he sent her a text which simply read,   
(Dinner? -MH)   
His head screamed at him not to send it, but he did, and now he sat in the boring meeting, anxiously awaiting her reply, and he got it.   
(Sure, pick me up at 7. -AJ) 

 

She walked out of her flat dressed entirely in red, her dress was a red bardot wrap front body-con number, paired red stilettos and red lips. Her gold hair was curled and pushed to one side. Her coat was white and she held a clutch in her hands. Mycroft felt a lump form in his throat and he had the feeling that something was fluttering around in his abdomen. She slipped into his car, she smelt like roses and something else he couldn't detect, something sweet.   
"I wasn't sure how dressed up to get, I'm not even sure where we're going." She pushed her glasses up.   
"You look beautiful."  
"Um..thank-thank you." She laughed nervously. "So...why dinner?"  
"Well I thought it would be a step up from coffee."   
When they got out of the car, they stood outside the most expensive and luxurious restaurant in London.   
"Oh Mycroft...I feel underdressed to be going in here."  
"Trust me, my dear. You look perfect."   
She smiled shyly and followed him inside.   
"Reservation for Holmes."  
"Right this way."   
They were sat at a table and were handed menus.   
"Should we start with wine?"   
She smiled and nodded, "I like rosé, is that okay?"  
"Its fine, you can have whatever you wish."   
He smiled at her and waved down a server.   
"Have you decided on something to drink?"   
"A bottle of Château d'Esclans Rosé."   
"Of course, Mr Holmes."

Dinner went really well, they swapped embarrassing stories about their little brothers, they were enjoying desert and half way through their second bottle of rosé.   
"When Blake was little he had this thing where he would go up to strangers and just hug them. We never knew when he would run off until there was some unsuspecting adult standing there with a toddler strapped to his or her legs. He was a very affectionate kid. And honestly he'd kill me if he knew I told you that, you know, teen angst and all that."   
Mycroft smiled. "He's graduating this year isn't he?"  
"Yes, and then its off to university in autumn."  
"Has he applied to any yet?"  
"A few, he's been accepted to all of them but I'm having a hard time telling him that I can't pay for either of them, even with his part time job, its not enough."   
"Where has he been accepted?"  
"Um, the Royal Academy of Music, Oxford, UAL, and Regent's. And I can't pay for either of them."   
"Well where does he want to go?"  
"He's torn between the Royal Academy of Music and UAL, he's an artsy kid like I said."   
Mycroft thought for a moment and came up with a solution. "Well, if he could pick one I would be more then happy to pay his tuition."   
Her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hand.   
"Really?"   
"Well naturally, yes."   
"Mycroft I...I don't know what to say..."  
"Let me take you out for dinner again."  
"Yes! Yes, absolutely, yes." She reached to grab hold of his hand, he tensed for a moment but softened when she rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand, somewhat enjoying the slight scratch of her plum painted nails.  
"Thank you, Mycroft."  
"Your most welcome, Alice." 

                                          -   
When she got home she went into Blake's room.   
"Blake, wake up."   
"What?" He rolled over and tried to blink the sleep away.   
"Your going."  
"Where?"  
"To Uni."   
"But I thought you said we couldn't afford it."  
"We couldn't but I have a friend of mine who wants to help."   
Blake smiled, "a guy friend?"  
Alice rolled her eyes.   
"Yes a guy friend."   
"Well its good that you're getting out there again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Alice, you're 33."  
"And?"  
"You haven't had a boyfriend since you were 25."  
Alice scoffed, "Mycroft is not my...boyfriend."   
"Weird name."   
She stood up and picked his phone up off his bedside table she dialled a number and threw the phone at him.  
"Talk to Mycroft and tell him that you're thankful that he's giving you this." She left his bedroom to brew coffee and grade tests.


	4. Shut Up, Sherlock. We're Friends.

Rolling out of bed she readied herself for the day. She did her hair in a bun and dressed in a white blouse with a black bow, grey pencil skirt, blazer and black pointed pumps, before realizing it was Saturday. She sighed and decided to go see how Sherlock was. 

Walking into 221B she paused and blinked for a moment before snorting with laughter. "Sherlock...why are you in a sheet?"   
He didn't respond.   
"Should I make tea?" She sighed and did anyway. Sherlock got a Skype call and answered, Alice handed him his tea. The person speaking on the laptop was John.   
"You realize that this is a tiny bit humiliating?"  
"Its okay, I'm fine. Now show me to the stream."   
"Who's that in the background?"  
"Its just Alice, now the stream." He picked up the laptop and moved to the table.   
Alice decided to clean up the kitchen a little, occasionally listening in on the conversation.   
"This is a 6, no point in me leaving the flat for anything less than a 7, we agreed. Now go back, show me the grass."   
Her phone chimed and she checked the text.   
(Are you at Sherlock's? -MH)   
(Yes, why? -AJ)   
(I'm having some of my men pick him up in a moment, I have case for him. -MH)   
(Well in that case, maybe I should tell him to put some clothes on, he's walking around in nothing but a bedsheet. -AJ)   
"Who are you texting?" Sherlock asked, turning around.   
"I um...Mycroft." She responded shyly.   
"You're becoming close to my brother aren't you?"  
"Yes-no...yes. Why?"  
"Nothing."  
"No, Sherlock, what?"  
The doorbell rang and Sherlock yelled at it to shut up. Alice sighed, "oh for heavens sake." She went to answer it.   
Two men were standing there, they were tall and in expensive suits.   
"You must be the two men Mycroft sent, Sherlock is just upstairs."   
She led them up, Sherlock turned around.   
"His room’s through the back. Get him some clothes."   
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Sorry, Mr Holmes. You’re coming with us." He reaches forward to close his laptop. Plummer turns to Alice. "You're welcome to come too, Miss."   
"Well that depends, doesn't it? Where are we going?"  
"Buckingham Palace."  
"Oh, I've always wanted to go there." She looked up at Plummer and smiled, "why not, its Saturday." The second man came back with an outfit for Sherlock to put on but he refused. "Sherlock, put your clothes on."   
Again, no.   
"God its like dealing with a toddler sometimes."   
They left the flat and got into the expensive looking car. 

 

"Wow." Alice exclaimed when she walked through the doors. "This is incredible."   
They were shown to a room with two couches, Alice sits in the one across from Sherlock, Plummer puts his clothes on the table. Alice puts her purse down beside her and folds her legs.   
"So you and Mycroft-"  
"Shut up, Sherlock, we're friends."   
"But you do like him."  
"Well he's charming, confident, man who knows what he likes, why wouldn't I in return like him." Sherlock made a sour face. "Oh what?"  
"You called my brother charming."  
"And he is, he's funny too believe it or not, and attractive."  
Sherlock pretended to gag, she wanted to throw something at him but that would be disrespectful since they were in Buckingham Palace.   
They hear footsteps and turn to face John. He holds out his hands in a 'What the hell?' gesture. Sherlock shrugs disinterestedly and looks away again. Nodding in a resigned way, John walks slowly into the room, then sits down on the sofa beside his friend. He gazes in front of himself for a moment, chewing back a giggle, looks around the room again and then looks at Sherlock, peering closely at his sheet and particularly the section wrapped around his backside. He turns his head away again.  
"Are you wearing any pants?"   
"No."   
"Okay."   
He sighs quietly. A moment later Sherlock turns and looks at him just as John also turns to look. Their eyes meet and they promptly burst out laughing. "What is Alice doing here?"  
"She's here because my brother wants her to be, he has a crush on her or something."  
"Sherlock, shut up." She tries to hide her own smile. "Mycroft does not...fancy me in the way you think he fancies me...we're just friends."   
John composes himself before speaking again.   
"At Buckingham Palace, fine."   
He tries to get himself under control. "Oh, I’m seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray."   
Sherlock chuckles again.   
"What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what?"  
"I don’t know."   
"Here to see the Queen?"   
At that moment Mycroft walks in from the next room.  
"Oh, apparently yes."   
John cracks up again and Sherlock promptly joins in. The two of them continue to giggle as Mycroft looks at them in exasperation.   
"Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups? Hello Alice, dear."   
"Hello Mycroft."   
"How are things with your brother? Has he picked a place to go yet?"  
"Yes, he chose the RAM."   
"Wonderful."   
Sherlock cleared this throat, they both turn to look at the younger Holmes before addressing the older.   
"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft."   
"What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?"  
"Transparent."  
"Time to move on, then."   
He bends down and picks up the clothes and shoes from the table, turning to offer them to Sherlock. His brother gazes at them uninterestedly. Mycroft sighs.   
"We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on." He tells his brother sternly.   
"What for?"   
"Your client."   
Sherlock stood up. "And my client is?" "Illustrious."   
They turn to look at the man who has just walked into the room.  
"In the extreme."   
John and Alice stand up.   
"And remaining, I have to inform you, entirely anonymous." He looks across to Mycroft.  
"Mycroft."  
"Harry."   
They move to shake hands. "I must apologize for the state of my little brother."   
"A full time occupation I imagine." Sherlock scowls at him.   
"And this must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."  
"Hello, yes." They shake hands.   
"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog."  
"Your employer?"   
"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminium crutch."   
"Thank you!"   
He looks round at Sherlock, clearing his throat smugly.  
"And Mr Holmes the younger. You look taller in your photographs."   
"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend."   
He walks abruptly past John, forcing him to step back, and approaches his brother.   
"Mycroft, I don’t do anonymous clients. I’m used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends is too much work. Good morning."   
He starts to walk out of the room but Mycroft steps onto the trailing edge of the sheet behind him. Sherlock’s impetus carries him forward while pulling the sheet off his body. He stops and grabs at it before he’s completely naked and tries to tug it back around himself.   
"This is a matter of national importance. Grow up."   
With his back still turned to his brother, Sherlock speaks through gritted teeth. "Get off my sheet!"   
"Or what?"   
"Or I’ll just walk away."   
"I’ll let you."   
"Boys, please. Not here."   
"Who. Is. My. Client?"   
"Take a look at where you’re standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for God’s sake,"   
He breaks off and glances at the other three in the room, trying to get his anger under control before he turns back to his brother again.   
"...put your clothes on!"   
Sherlock closes his eyes furiously, then pulls in a sharp breath.   
He agreed to dress and the other four had tea and waited. The equerry, Harry turns to Alice.   
"I do believe I haven't addressed you yet, your the one Mycroft calls Alice, are you not?"  
"Yes, thats me."   
"He also tells me your a science teacher."  
"Substitute, I'm a substitute, but the head teacher and I are discussing making my position more permanent, we've also discussed having me become the head of the science department."   
"And where are you currently stationed?"  
"The Kensington Aldridge Academy."   
"Does your brother go there as well?"  
"No he goes to Kingsbury, its closer to our flat."   
"And he's graduating this year?"  
"Yes, thats right."   
Sherlock came back into the room dressed in a dark suit.   
He sat down on the couch with John. Alice was sat in between Mycroft and the equerry. Tea was brought to them, Mycroft starts to pour tea for them. "I'll be mother." He said, following the old-fashioned superstition that only one person in the household, usually the mother of the family should pour the tea, and so any person pouring tea is 'being mother'.   
"And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell."   
Mycroft glowers at him, then puts down the teapot. The equerry looks at Sherlock.   
"My employer has a problem."   
"A matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature, and in this hour of need, dear brother, your name has arisen."   
"Why? You have a police force of sorts, even a marginally Secret Service. Why come to me?"  
"People do come to you for help, don’t they, Mr Holmes?"   
"Not, to date, anyone with a Navy."   
"This is a matter of the highest security, and therefore of trust."   
"You don’t trust your own Secret Service?" John asked.   
"Naturally not. They all spy on people for money."   
John bites back a smile.   
"I do think we have a timetable."   
"Yes, of course. Um..." He opens his briefcase, takes out a glossy photograph and hands it to Sherlock.   
"What do you know about this woman?"   
"Nothing whatsoever."   
"Then you should be paying more attention. She's been at the centre of two political scandals in the last year, and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist by having an affair with both participants separately."   
"You know I don’t concern myself with trivia. Who is she?"   
"Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman."   
"Professionally?"   
"There are many names for what she does. She prefers ‘dominatrix.’"   
"Dominatrix."   
"Don’t be alarmed. It’s to do with sex."   
"Sex doesn’t alarm me."   
"How would you know?" He smiles snidely at his brother. Alice looks up at Mycroft and smiles a touch into her teacup, she subconsciously moves closer to Mycroft until their thighs touch.   
Sherlock raises his head and stares at him.   
"She provides, shall we say - recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it." He takes more photographs from his briefcase and hands them to Sherlock. "These are all from her website."   
Sherlock takes the photographs and leafs through them.  
"And I assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs."   
"You’re very quick, Mr Holmes."   
"Hardly a difficult deduction. Photographs of whom?"   
"A person of significance to my employer. We’d prefer not to say any more at this time."   
Glaring angrily at him, Sherlock puts the photographs down on the table.   
"You can’t tell us anything?"   
"I can tell you it’s a young person."   
John drinks from his teacup.   
"A young female person."   
John’s eyes widen. Sherlock smirks.   
"How many photographs?"   
"A considerable number, apparently."   
"Do Miss Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together?"   
"Yes, they do."   
"And I assume in a number of compromising scenarios."   
"An imaginative range, we are assured."   
Without looking round at him, Sherlock realises that John is staring blankly at Mycroft with his teacup still half raised.   
"John, you might want to put that cup back in your saucer now."   
John quickly does as advised.   
"Can you help us, Mr Holmes?"   
"How?"   
"Will you take the case?"   
"What case? Pay her, now and in full. As Miss Adler remarks in her masthead, 'Know when you are beaten.'" He turns and reaches for his coat which is draped on the back of the sofa.   
"She doesn’t want anything."   
Sherlock turns back towards him.   
"She got in touch, she informed us that the photographs existed, she indicated that she had no intention to use them to extort either money or favour."   
Sherlock begins to seem interested. "Oh, a power play. A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now that is a dominatrix. Ooh, this is getting rather fun, isn’t it?"   
"Sherlock."   
"Hmm."   
He turns around and reaches for his coat again.   
"Where is she?"   
"Uh, in London currently. She’s staying..."  
Not waiting for him to finish, Sherlock picks up his coat, stands and starts to walk away.   
"Text me the details. I’ll be in touch by the end of the day."   
The other four get to their feet.  
"Do you really think you’ll have news by then?"   
"No, I think I’ll have the photographs."   
"One can only hope you’re as good as you seem to think."   
Sherlock looks at him sharply.   
"I’ll need some equipment, of course."   
"Anything you require. I’ll have it sent to-"   
"Can I have a box of matches?" He interrupts his brother to ask the equerry.   
"I’m sorry?"   
"Or your cigarette lighter. Either will do."   
He holds out his hand expectantly.   
"I don’t smoke."   
"No, I know you don’t, but your employer does."   
After a pause during which John frowns in puzzlement, the equerry reaches into his pocket and takes out a lighter which he hands to Sherlock.   
"We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr Holmes."   
"I’m not the Commonwealth."   
Taking the lighter and putting it into his trouser pocket, he turns away.   
"And that’s as modest as he gets. Pleasure to meet you." John says and follows Sherlock as he strolls out of the room.   
"Laters!"   
John throws an apologetic glance over his shoulder as they leave.   
Mycroft turns to Alice. "Well now that's all over and done, how about a tour?"   
"Sure, okay, yeah."   
He offers his arm and she takes it. 

They strolled around Buckingham, talking about things other than the palace itself.   
"I do apologize for my brother."  
"Oh theres no need to apologize, we've been friends for a long time, I know how he gets."   
"Its also come to my attention that you mentioned the possibility of a permanent position."  
"Yes that's right."  
"Is there anyway I could help?"  
"Oh, no, Mycroft, you're already doing enough, with paying my brothers tuition, I couldn't ask for anything more."   
Mycroft smiled, "nonsense, its no trouble."   
They continued down the hallway.   
"Would it be to bold of me to ask you to dinner again? I know its only been a week since our last meeting..."   
"Not at all." She keeps him from rambling. "Dinner would be nice." 

 

He leads her to the front of the palace where a car is waiting.   
"I'll pick you up at 7."  
"Okay." In a bold move she kisses him quickly on the cheek and walks to the car.   
"You know, for a government official, you're not very busy." She teased and slipped in the backseat.


	5. Mycroft, Its 5am.

Blake sat on Alice's bed and watched her run around her bedroom looking for the right dress to wear.   
"So a second date, huh?"  
"Its not a date, its two friends having dinner."   
"Uh-huh, then why are you making this much of an effort? Curled hair, you only wear red lipstick if its important and your wearing contacts so you can wear fake eyelashes."  
"And?"  
"This guy is important to you."   
"Of course he is...we're friends." She insisted with a pout.  
"What about this one?" Blake held up a white and silver metallic caging bodycon dress.   
"Perfect."  
She put it on and asked Blake to zip it up.   
"Okay so...shoes are next, I guess my black ones?"   
"Oh god no."  
"What? Whats wrong with them?"  
"You wear them everywhere."  
"I guess your right. Well, what do you recommend?"  
"You already have a pair of silver heels with a ankle strap that match the dress.   
"Oh." She picked up the shoes and put them on. There was a knock on the front door.   
"Thats him." She stood up and grabbed her coat and clutch.   
"Okay, be good, I left money for pizza and your girlfriend can come over but she can't sleep over."   
"Yes ma'am." He did a mock solute. She walked down the small hallway to the sitting room/kitchen to open the door. Mycroft was waiting on the other side of the door, throughly examining his suit to make sure everything was in place, when she opened the door he felt the breath leave his body, she was a stunning vision in white and silver.   
"Hey."   
"Hi."   
A small laugh left her lips. "Mycroft? Are you okay?"  
He blinked and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes I'm fine. You look beautiful."  
"Aw, thank you. I had help, Blake is better at fashion then I'll ever be."  
"Ah, I see, well, shall we?" He held out his arm and she took it.   
"Be good Blake." She reminded him. "Stay out of my liquor cabinet!" 

\-   
"That reminds me of this one time when Sherlock and I were studying chemistry, I was absentmindedly twirling a stirring rod in my hand and I don't know what gave him the idea to copy me, but he tried and he broke it."   
She paused to let Mycroft laugh before continuing, stabbing a piece of spinach as she did so. "Our professor was pissed."   
"How exactly did you become friends with my brother."   
"Oh, God umm." She huffed and thought about it for a moment. "I guess it was the first day of term, no one else would pair up with him for labs, we were stuck together at the beginning but we came to realize that we had similar minds, well I mean I'm not that great at deductions as he is, well I mean I'm an observer but I can't do what you and Sherlock can. However I do have one thing over you both."  
"And what is that?"  
"I'm capable of human emotion." She teased, she took the moment to sip her wine.

 

Mycroft suggested they share a dessert on account that he's on a diet.   
"A diet? But you're not overweight."   
He smiled at her, "well, thank you."  
"If it makes you feel better I used to be quite chubby in high school."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I was that weird science kid in the corner with bright coloured hair, glasses and braces."   
"You had braces?"  
"Yeah."   
"I was quite overweight too as a child, Sherlock however was slightly."   
"Sherlock needs to gain weight, he's underweight for a grown man of 6'0."  
"He doesn't eat on cases, he thinks digestion will slow him down."   
Alice dug into the slice of cake in front of them.   
"He's an idiot. You know he is both one of the smartest but one of the stupidest people I've ever met. I mean how does he not understand how the solar system works? We were taught that in grade school."   
"He thinks it to be useless information."  
"Oh I know, 'my brain is a hard drive, bleh bleh bleh.'" She said in a really bad Sherlock impression.

\-   
Alice woke up Monday morning with a pounding headache. "Oh God." She whispered but crawled out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of coffee. Blake was standing there making breakfast, and by breakfast, it was cereal, his uniform was haphazardly put on and his curly hair was an absolute mess.   
"Fix your shirt and tie."  
"Yeah, yeah. I will, don't worry." He handed her a travel mug of coffee.  
"Black?"  
"Yeah."   
"Good, because sometimes you forget." She sipped it before grabbing her satchel and car keys. "Have a good day." He grunted in response. 

 

"Good morning. I hope you had a good weekend, as you can see I have a tub in front of me as well as dissecting pans and tools. I know that last year you dissected a frog, this year its a pig." There were a few little gasps of shock.   
"If you feel that you can't do this I have a booklet for you to do instead, but keep in mind that the booklet will be worth half the marks." She paused, the awkward shuffling stopped. She sighed and opened the lid and put on some gloves.   
"Okay, pair up and come get your pig." 

\-   
"What are you doing?" Blake asked when he got home.   
"Grading."   
"Oh, how are they doing?"   
"My physics and biology classes are doing better than my chemistry."   
"What do you mean?"  
"Not to be an arse or anything but my chemistry class just isn't applying themselves."   
"So they're..."  
"Lazy."   
"Ah." Blake went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of pop. "You want some?"  
"Yeah, why not...so I was thinking about Chinese takeaway for dinner."  
"Okay." 

\-   
Letting out a long sigh she checked the message on her phone, why was Sherlock texting her at 5am? But it wasn't Sherlock.   
(Coffee? -MH)   
(Mycroft, its 5am. -AJ)   
(Come into the kitchen. -MH)   
Groaning she rolled out of bed and walked outside.   
"Good morning." Mycroft greeted. Alice stopped and did a double take.  
"How did you get in here?"  
"Your brother let me in."   
"Oh...okay." She crossed her arms over her chest, forgetting that she wasn't wearing a bra.   
"Its still really early."  
"My apologies, I wanted to see you before work."   
She smiled a little. "Busy day?"  
"I'm always busy."   
"Just not when it comes to me, right?"   
Mycroft couldn't find the words to say next so he just nodded. Alice giggled a little at his confirmation, she felt like a school girl again. "Well thank you, for stopping by...should I make the coffee?"  
"Yes, I cant seem to figure out how this works." She laughed and traded places with him. Mycroft sat at her kitchen table and watched her work. 'So this is what she looks like when she rises.' He thought to himself. She was beautiful even in a button up sleep shirt, messy bun and makeup-less face.   
She felt him staring at her, she smiled and steeped the tea for Mycroft and pressed the start button on her keurig.   
"Your staring."   
"Apologizes."   
"No, no its okay, I don't mind." She smiled reassuringly and sat down with the two mugs.   
"So did Blake let you in?"   
"Yes, he acted quite odd about it."   
"He thinks we're dating."   
"Does he?"  
"Yes...isn't that right Blake?" She said when he came out of the hall. He groaned in response.   
"I bought you more of those cups you like, he doesn't drink the same coffee as I do."   
Blake turned around and eyed the couple.   
"So Mycroft...what are your intentions with my sister?"  
"Pardon?"  
"What are your intentions with my sister? Isn't that something I'm supposed to ask?"  
"Yes, when your sister is dating but we're just friends."  
"Mm-hm." He said in a disbelieving tone. He took his coffee back to his bedroom.   
Alice sighed and sipped her coffee.


	6. He's Not My Boyfriend.

Alice walked into Bronzefeild and showed her ID. It was visitation day, Blake didn't want to come and she understood. She looked into the room, her mother, Grace, was sitting at the middle table, her blonde hair was cut short.  
Her face lit up when she saw her eldest child.  
Alice sat down. "Hi mum."  
"Oh Alice, look at you."  
She forced herself to smile.  
"How are things? How's Blake?"  
"Things are good, Blake is fine, he's top of his class, is going to Uni and he has a girlfriend, Jess. I don't known why I'm telling you her name when you'll never meet her." Which was true, their mother was in for a life sentence for killing their father, not only killing but for dismemberment and hiding his body parts around the house. Her mother was under the notion that he was cheating on her with one of his students.  
"And what about you? Are you a teacher yet? Have you got yourself a man? Your biological clock is ticking you know?"  
"Mum, I'm 33, if you forget. Thats not something I need to worry about at all. And yes I am a teacher, I'm filling in for a woman on maternity leave but we are discussing making my post permanent."  
"Oh that's wonderful. Your father would be proud of you."  
"Yes, well, we'll never know, will we?"  
Grace's smile faded and she took on a dark expression.  
"He got what he deserved."  
"Mum, he was not cheating on you, he would never, you knew that, I knew that."  
"You think I'm crazy?"  
"I..." Alice didn't know how to answer. "Yes? No? I don't know mum."  
"I'm not crazy!" She slammed her fists down on the table. She slammed them down again and again and again. Security had to call off visitation for the day and escorted Grace out of the room. 

                                          -  
Letting herself into the flat she tossed her purse on the couch and unlocked her liquor cabinet. She just poured herself a drink when her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and sighed, "Sherlock." She answered.  
"Baker Street?"  
"Not now, I just paid my mum a visit and I'd rather have a drink, you can stop by if you'd like, John can come too."  
"How is your mother?"  
"As I expected, still remorseless, still crazy."  
"I'm sorry. You two were close once."  
"Yeah but that was before she chopped my dad up into pieces. I was glad Blake wasn't home at the time...who knows what she would have done?"  
"Don't do that."  
"Do what?"  
"That sad thing your doing."  
She smiled into the phone. "Well, I should go, Blake will be home soon and its almost graduation. The visitation offer still stands Sher."  
"I'll think about it."  
As if on cue Blake walked in when she hung up the phone, soaked from the rain.  
"Forget your umbrella?"  
"Yeah. How's mum?"  
"Uh shes good, shes doing real well." Alice lied. "Go dry yourself off then we can watch a movie, maybe order something."  
"Yeah, okay." 

                                         -  
She got the permanent position she wanted, she would now teach all the grade 12 sciences. They stood around in the staff room while they said goodbye to a retiring teacher.  
"So as an end of term address, I'd like to welcome Alice Jones to our staff permanently, and I'd like to welcome her as the head of our science department." The head teacher said, raising a glass.  
                                         -  
The pair walked to the car, she had her arm around him the entire time, she gave him a little squeeze. "I'm proud of you, and next you know, you'll be in Uni, sharing a student home with someone."  
"And how will you survive?"  
"Well I have Sherlock and Mycroft, John too though we don't really talk."  
"Hm, Mycroft, how is that relationship working?"  
"He's not my boyfriend." She said, getting into the drivers seat.  
"Right, but you want him to be."  
"Oh shut up, Blake." 

                                          -  
The flat was hers now, and it was to quiet. Sighing she turned the telly on when she got a text from Mycroft.  
(Coffee? -MH)  
(So Mr. Government is busy after all. -AJ)  
(Yes, I am sorry for being out of touch. -MH)  
(Relax, its your job, I get it. -AJ)  
(So, coffee? -MH)  
(Why not. -AJ)  
(Good, theres a car waiting outside. -MH)  
She got up and looked out the window, Anthea was standing outside of a black car.  
"Figures."  
She grabbed her purse and left the flat.  
"Hello Anthea."  
"Hi."

On Anthea's instruction she walked into Notes and found Mycroft sitting in the back with a mug of black coffee and an almond pastry. She sat down and smiled at her umbrella carrying friend.  
"What's the occasion?" She asked.  
"Do I need an occasion to ask you to coffee?"  
"No, I'm just joking around. Blake is finally moving on with his life and I got a permanent job at KAA. How's Sherlock on the Irene case?"  
"Nothing has been said or done in quite a while."  
She hummed.  
"But I do have something to ask of you."  
"Anything, I mean yeah."  
"I have business for a week or two in Paris and I was wondering if you would be my travel partner."  
"Travel partner? You mean go with you to Paris?"  
"Do you not want to?"  
"No, no, I'd love to, I just haven't been off British soil before..."  
"Is your passport updated?"  
"I always keep it updated."  
Mycroft leaned back and smiled. "Good, I'll have a car pick you up tomorrow morning." 

-  
She hurried around her flat packing everything she could need, she informed her Landlord that she was going on a vacation for a week or so. A knock at the door signalled she had to go. A man helped her with her cases and they drove to an airport strip where a private plane and Mycroft were waiting.  
"If it was anyone else I would have been surprised by the private plane."  
Mycroft just smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?" They boarded.  
Alice felt a small twinge of anxiety when they took off but pushed it away, she was going to Paris, somewhere that was on her bucket list.  
She stared out of the plane window.  
"So, you'll have the suite to yourself most days, I've hired a tour guide for you to take you anywhere you wish, you have liberty to purchase anything you desire. But I promise we will have a few days to spend together, and there is an event where I will require your company. The Prime Minister is holding ma banquet and I was invited."  
She nodded, "thank you, Mycroft, I mean, this is just...wow." 

-  
The suite was large, larger than her flat, even her room was the size of her living room and kitchen.  
She was afraid to touch anything, the majority of the suite was white, but there was a warmth, outside her bedroom window was a balcony with a table and a few chairs and a almost perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, it was dark outside and they just started to light it up.  
She set her bags down and went to go see the main room. Mycroft was sitting on the couch with his tie loosened going over paperwork. Alice smiled, he was not the most attractive man in the world but he did cut a pretty picture. He sensed her standing there and turned around. "I have business first thing in the morning, in the meantime we have the evening to spend in each others company and room service is already being brought up." She sat down beside him on the couch. "So what do you suggest we do?"  
"Talk? A glass of wine perhaps? I'd suggest a film but I don't think your fluent in French."  
"Well you'd be right." 

 

Dinner was amazing, they sat in the aftermath, drinking a bottle of wine, talking, laughing.  
"So how is your brother? Is he adjusting alright?"  
"He sent me a photo of himself trying to make packet pasta...I'm not sure how he got a chemical reaction but it looked like a science fair volcano. I just hope his housemate can cook, or Jess when she comes to visit him."  
"Jess?"  
"Oh, sorry, Blake has a girlfriend, she's a little thing, barely 5 foot. Cute too, she likes to wear her hair in those little afro puffs. And shes really sweet, Blake adores her."  
"When was the last time you had someone?"  
"About 8 years ago."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it ended badly, I was just finishing my teacher training and he claimed I was being distant and when we were together I was being selfish, we got into this huge fight about it, it was a mess."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No its fine, I wasn't really that into him anyway, he wasn't my type."  
"And what is your type?" Mycroft asked, he subconsciously moved closer to her.  
'You.' She thought to herself but responded with "I don't know."


	7. I Never Cared For Disney

The sun poked through the curtains and made the bedroom impossibly bright. Groaning, she rolled over and attempted to cover her head with a pillow to catch some more sleep when someone knocked on her bedroom door.   
"What?"  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but I am Charlie, the tour guide that Mr Holmes assigned to accompany you while he is away." He said in a slight French accent. "He instructed that I take you to breakfast, a tour if you'd like and to shop around."  
"I haven't exchanged currency."   
"Thats not a problem, Mr Holmes left one of his cards for you to use at your leisure."   
She picked her head up from her pillow. "One of his cards?"   
"Oui, mademoiselle."   
She crawled out of bed and walked out of her room. On the small table against a wall was a vase of roses, baby's breath, callunas, lavender and snapdragons. She smiled and picked up the little card that read, 'have a good day, I'll see you tonight. -Mycroft.'  
By the vase was a visa card. She sighed and turned to her guide.   
"Well, I'll go ready myself." She went back into her bedroom. She washed in the bathroom, put her hair in a ponytail and simple makeup and dressed. Slipping the card into a small purse she joined Charlie in the living room.   
"Okay, what's first?"  
"Breakfast."   
Charlie took her to a café not to far from her hotel and ordered for her since she didn't speak French.   
"Mycroft told me you drink black coffee but the lattes her are really good."   
They ate in almost silence.   
"So, where would you like to go first?"  
"Well I suppose shopping." She said. "My wardrobe is looking a bit...sad."  
On the way to the shops he pointed out historical buildings, and she exchanged pounds for euros. She walked into a Sandro Paris and Charlie followed close behind.   
She saw a dress that she thought was cute, it was black with a layered lace, but when she looked at the tag she backed away slowly.   
"Everything in here is so expensive."   
"Mr Holmes said you could use his card."  
"Yes I know, but it still feels weird..." she bit her lip and pushed aside her fears. "He did say didn't he." She looked at the dress again and sighed, she found her size and handed it to Charlie to hold.   
She spent a long time trying on clothes and shoes, by the end she had 5 new outfits. She didn't want to leave without buying something for Mycroft, but she used her own money. She bought him a new briefcase, tie and gloves, it nearly drained her bank account but its the least she could do. 

 

When she got back to the room the sun was setting, she ordered room service and opened a bottle of brandy she bought earlier and waited for Mycroft.   
He walked through the door, setting down his briefcase and umbrella before making his way to the couch, raising an eyebrow to Alice sitting on the couch in blue silk pyjamas, holding a snifter in one hand while another sat on the table.   
"Good evening Mr Holmes." She said with a smile and took a sip of brandy. He loosened his tie and sat down with a sigh.   
"I do hate meetings." He said. She handed him the shifter and leaned back on her side, hand resting on her head. "Tell me about it." She suggested.   
She listened intently to his story about his day and by the time he was done dinner arrived, the boy just put it on the table and left.   
"So I have the day off tomorrow before things resume, what would you like to do?"   
Alice looked around unsurely before leaning in, "Disneyland?" She asked unsurely.   
"Disneyland? Out of all the places to go?"  
"Well I never been and since I'm in France I thought might as well, we don't have a park at home, so I just thought..."   
He smiled, "no, Disneyland is fine, I said whatever your heart desired."   
She let out a squeal. They finished their drinks and moved to eat dinner while it was still warm. 

 

In the morning she dressed in a smocked waist baby blue button up dress, long white knit cardigan, knee high socks and brown heeled oxfords. They took the car provided for them. It took about an hour to get there and they were slightly early since it was still morning. He purchased the tickets and they drove through the large Disneyland gateway. Somehow he managed to get them fastpasses, but she pieced together that Mycroft probably called ahead.   
"What do you want to do first?"  
"Well, my name is Alice so it should be only fitting that we go through Alice's labyrinth first."   
"Well alright."   
She pulled him along until they reached the hedge gates. Alice was bouncing like a small child.  
"Calm yourself, Alice." Mycroft reminded her, a little girl turned around and looked up at her. She smiled at the little girl and decided to play along, she winked and brought her finger up to her lips and shushed, the little girl pretended to lock her mouth shut.   
With their fast passes they skipped the line. They stopped in front of a bunch of signs that said things like, 'down, yonder, up, down, watch out.'  
They took a direction and walked through. "Oh look, its the cheshire cat." She said, pointing to the animatronic sitting in the plastic tree. Moving on she went through a small doorway, Mycroft almost hit his head going through.  
She laughed on the other side and he rolled his eyes.   
"Oh don't get grumpy now Mycroft." She grabbed his arm and kept close to him while they walked through the maze.

"Where to next?" Mycroft asked.  
"Um, I guess the village."   
He smiled at her and they walked arm in arm. She smiled when she saw the sign when they passed under it.   
"So, where would you like to go first?"  
"The Disney store? After perhaps we could grab lunch?"   
"Sounds wonderful, lead the way."   
He regretted his decision, now he was standing in the middle of the store surrounded by screaming children while Alice looked at plush Disney creatures. She decided upon a Dumbo. She handed it to Mycroft to hold.   
"Why are its ears so big?"   
"Its Dumbo."  
"I...who?"  
"Honestly Mycroft, have you never seen Dumbo."  
"I never cared for Disney."   
She bought a few more stuffed things, Eeyore, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh and Minnie Mouse before moving on.   
By the end of it she has 4 stuffed animals, 4 pillows, a blanket, two sweaters, pyjamas, 3 dresses and a few t-shirts. She tried to pay for them but Mycroft wasn't having it, he covered everything and even paid for lunch at the Rainforest Café, which she dragged him into. "It'll be fun." She said.   
So now here he sat, in front of a giant plastic elephant, staring at Alice who had a huge smile on her face, the things he does for this woman, and it was all to see those blue eyes light up with happiness. Mycroft blinked and went inside his mind for a moment. He was trying to assess the warmth inside his body, the fluttery feeling in his abdomen, why he had the sudden urge to smile.   
He spent lunch not really paying attention to anything she was saying, he didn't want to appear shallow but he stared at her face, the way her lips moved when she spoke, how her eyes told a more detailed depth to the story she was telling. He revisited his mermaid analogy, she was beautiful and charming, alluring, everything he wanted but was just out of reach.   
But Mycroft believed that love will surrender  
And he wouldn't go down without a fight, but the more he looked at her, heard her voice, touched her skin the more he came to realize that he was falling in love with this woman. His own voice rang in his ears, 'caring is not an advantage.' It was something he said often but wasn't sure he believed anymore. 

 

They went around a little longer, shopping, snacking, other attractions like Phantom Manor, Sleeping Beauty's castle, Thunder mountain, Tower of Terror and of course, its a small world, during the song Mycroft was tense and whispered, "I'm in hell."   
She took a couple photos with a few characters even posing for one with Alice and the Hatter.   
She bought them a matching set of Mickey and Minnie ears and made him take a photograph with her.   
"You're not going to show that to anyone, are you?"  
"Maybe." She replied cheekily.   
Once it got dark he suggested they leave, she rubbed her eyes and agreed. Their car pulled up out front and the chauffeur helped put her bags in the trunk.   
At some point during the ride home Alice fell asleep, her body slumped down in the space and she curled up, resting her head on Mycroft's lap. He froze, like froze, he wasn't sure how to react, what to think, what to do. But eventually he rested his hand on her head and ran his fingers through her gold hair. The car pulled up out front, he didn't want to wake her so he carried her inside, a few bellboys carried the bags inside. She stirred a little and rubbed her face on his shoulder.  
"Myc..."  
"Go back to sleep, we're almost there."   
"Mm...okay."   
Inside the suite he told the bellboys to just put the bags in the living room and he carried her to bed. He took off her cardigan and shoes before tucking her in and leaving her room.


	8. Alice, Its 9am

When she woke up Mycroft was gone, he had another meeting or something, she didn't have her contacts in so the note was blurry. Her phone rang and she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Alice? It's Blake...where are you?"  
"I'm in Paris, I told you. I left you a message on your phone."   
"Paris? What are you doing in Paris?"   
"Mycroft took me on a trip."   
"Ahh."   
"What?" She asked, moving to sit on the couch.   
"So you are together."  
"No, we're not."  
"Then why did he take you to Paris?"   
"He needed a travel partner."  
"But you like him though."   
There was a knock on the door, she stood up from the couch and walked over. "Well of course I do." She opened the door and smiled at the room service attendant and took the tray.   
"Then ask him out."  
"Absolutely not."   
"Why not?"   
"Because...because...well I don't have a reason."   
Blake laughed at the other end. "Then what's stopping you? Anyway I'm meeting Jess for breakfast."  
"Okay, tell her I said hi."  
"I will."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."   
She tossed her phone on the couch and grabbed a few grapes off the bunch with a sigh.   
Her phone chimed off the couch. Mycroft sent a message telling her Charlie would be coming by to take her around the city and recommended she'd purchase a dress for the banquet tomorrow night. 

Alice walked into the living room while doing up straps on her heels when Charlie let himself in.   
"Hello."  
"Hey, Charlie."   
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yes...please tell me you know what to wear for fancy events?"  
"Afraid not."  
"Damn, okay. Well I suppose we could start at Galerie Vivienne."   
Charlie nodded. "My car is parked outside."   
Alice grabbed her purse. "Right, yes, okay." 

 

At the mall they walked into a higher end dress store. Moving through the racks she placed several dresses in Charlie's arms and dragged him into the dressing rooms. He sat outside while she tried them on. The first dress she walked out in was a silk wrap gown in a beige colour.   
"Yes?"  
"Not feeling it."   
She closed the curtain and stepped out in a draped lilac ruffle tulle gown.   
"Yes?"  
"Maybe."   
"Right okay."   
The next choice was a pink floral embellished long sleeved gown.   
"Yes."   
"No." She said slipping back inside the dressing room. Dress after dress she was growing tired. If it was anyone else she wouldn't care as much but this was Mycroft, she wanted to impress him, but another side of Alice wanted to make him weak, to beg for her, take her against any available surface. She blinked these thoughts away and stared at the only dress she hadn't tried on. It was a red Faviana chiffon gown. The dress features slender strap at the rear of the neck that serpentines throughout the open back of the dress creating a tantalizing effect. A sheer inset secures the deep V-neckline. Radiant waves detail the gathered bodice with sculpting lines from midriff to bust line. The concentrated ripples supply lavish volume to the flared, full length skirt, and thigh high leg split adds yet another element of allure. She smirked and slipped it on. Charlie looked up from his phone when she stepped out. He dropped the device and stared at her with his mouth open.   
"Hey? Earth to Charlie."   
"Yes, that one."   
She moved her long hair out of the way to view it better. "You think?"  
"Yes."   
She turned around with a big smile and turned to the sales consultant.   
"I'll take this one." She said. The woman nodded and she went to change back into her own clothes.   
"Did you find everything you were looking for with us, mademoiselle?" She asked at the register.   
"Yes, thank you." Handing the dress bag to Charlie they moved on.   
Several hours later she had everything she needed, red open toe heels with ankle straps, jewelry and new makeup.   
Back at the hotel room she asked Charlie to place everything in her bedroom. "Thank you Charlie." She said looking at her phone.   
"You're welcome, I'll see you next time."   
She flashed him a smile and sat down on the couch. On the telly she stumbled on a English channel and smiled to herself. 

-  
Mycroft opened the door to the hotel room and found Alice sleeping on the couch, in front of her was a pizza box, a half bottle of wine and empty glass. Grabbing a throw blanket off the couch he tucked her in. He caught a peek of her cleavage and paused, he stared until she mumbles something in her sleep. He straightened his suit and retired to his own room. 

\-   
Waking up to the sound of music and soft singing he found Alice sitting on the couch with her hair in rollers painting her toenails bright red.   
"Alice, its 9am, the banquet isn't until 7."  
"Exactly."   
He sat down next to her on the couch, like the night before he stared at her breasts, discreetly of course, he was a gentleman.   
"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"  
"No, you can order if you want." She said, putting the cap back on the polish, her nails were painted the same colour.   
Mycroft had the day off so he watched her run around. She startled him when she came out of the bathroom in a face-mask.   
"What?" She asked.   
"Nothing."   
Shortly after he heard the bath running. She's been getting ready for hours.  
He walked passed her bedroom and stopped, she sat in a silk robe in front of her vanity, leg up exposing her soft skin, she clearly wasn't wearing clothes underneath, her hair fell down her back in loose curls. She saw him in the mirror and smiled a little before continuing to apply her liquid lipstick in the same shade of red as her nails, it was clear that she was going to be a lady in red tonight. She was also playing a dangerous game, she had to know what she did to Mycroft when she wore red, he wanted to throw away all his inhibitions and make her his.   
"You're staring." She said.  
"I apologize."  
"Its okay." She assured him with a smile.   
Mycroft cleared his throat and stood straight. "We have to leave in 15."  
"Okay."   
He left her doorway.   
Undoing the sash on her robe it feel to the ground, she slipped on her dress and shoes. Walking back over to her vanity she put in her diamond earrings, clasped her crystal choker around her neck.   
3 rings, bracelet, clutch and long black coat later she walked out of her bedroom.   
Mycroft waited by the door with his arm extended.   
"This is exciting isn't it? I mean I'm going to be in the same room with the French Prime Minister."  
"Yes, exciting." Mycroft said, completely disinterested.   
"Not excited?"   
He looked down at the blonde and smiled.   
"I have to go to this, I'm bringing you along so I don't die of boredom."  
She smiled, "is that a compliment, Mr Holmes?"  
"But of course it is." They got into the car. 

At the banquet Mycroft left her to go say hello to some important people. She nodded.   
Someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.   
"May I take your coat?"  
"Oh, yes." She slipped off her coat. "Thank you."   
A server came by with a tray of champagne, she accepted it and looked around nervously, she was grateful her lipstick was smudge proof. Groaning she went to go find Mycroft. 

"So, Mycroft its come to my attention that you've come here with a woman."  
"Yes, that is right."  
"Well where is she? I'd like to meet her."   
"She's around." He looked around and found her, she was a vision in red, her leg peeped through the slit in her dress when she walked, her breasts bounced in a tasteful way with every step.   
"Is that her?"  
"Yes." Mycroft whispered, he composed himself when she reached them. "Alice, my dear. This is Edward Wallace and David Hickman, these two gentlemen work with me."  
"Hi." She said shyly.  
"So you're the woman that captured Mycroft Holmes."  
"Well, I wouldn't call it capturing but he's a good friend to have." She smiled warmly at him. "I enjoy his company."   
After an hour of conversation they were called to sit down, Alice sat down with Mycroft at the head table.   
Before dessert a speech was made, the banquet was to honour a retiring member of the cabinet.  
Alice stole a little glance at Mycroft when couples were getting up to dance.   
She cleared her throat a little, when he looked at her she grabbed her champagne flute to take a drink.   
"Would you...wish to dance?"  
She nodded and he led her to the floor, his hand hovering on her back.   
"You can touch me, its okay." She whispered. Her lips parted so slightly when she felt the warmth of his hand against the exposed skin of her back. They waltzed in their place.   
Alice took a deep breath. "Listen, Mycroft I um...I have something I wish to share with you."   
"And what's that, Alice?"  
"I like you." She whispered.  
"As do I, that's why we're friends."  
"No I mean, I like you in more than a friendly way. I like you as in I wish to be more than friends."   
"I don't understand."  
She cursed to herself and pulled him down by his tie, their lips met. When the kiss ended he didn't say anything, he just stood there, frozen. Alice scoffed and pushed away from him.   
"You're silence tells me what I need to know." She whispered and walked away.   
"Alice, wait." She didn't turn around.   
"Alice."   
She grabbed her coat and called a cab. Back in the hotel room she undressed, put on her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She felt like an idiot, she thought for a moment that Mycroft would feel the same way when he barely felt anything at all.   
Back at the banquet Mycroft was left dumbstruck, she kissed him, she actually kissed him and when he didn't respond she left, hurt etched into her features. There was an odd feeling in his chest, like his heart was folding into itself when he saw the sadness in her eyes.   
He smoothed his hair back and continued as normal.   
Back at the hotel room all the lights were off and she was in he room, curled up in bed. Half her back was exposed. By her breathing pattern she was still awake. Trying to be quiet he entered her room.   
She felt the bed dip.   
"I'm sorry." He said. "I wasn't sure how to react. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"Its fine." She whispered. "I shouldn't have, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be sorry. I...like...I like you too." He whispered. She rolled around to face him.  
"You do?"  
"Yes, you are the most exquisite, charming, smartest woman I've ever met. And it would be an honour to be yours." He whispered.


	9. But, It's Mycroft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry about the wait. I just have a lot to do and I naturally procrastinate. This chapter isn't very long but another is on the way.

On the last day of their trip she brought out the gifts she had bought for him as a thank you.   
"Alice...you didn't have to."  
"I know but I wanted to." She said, kissing his cheek. Since the night of the banquet she had the freedom to touch him anyway she liked. This was still really new for Mycroft, sometimes he didn't know how to react to her affection. Sometimes he'd freeze or tense up. Sometimes push her away before apologizing profusely. She was understanding, always understanding. She didn't fuss when he had to cut conversations short to take an important call or had to leave the hotel, or work long hours, she was patient and kind.   
When he received the gifts he wanted to kiss her but held back, he wanted her permission and wait for the right time, they may be in the city of love but it didn't feel right.   
He watched her pack, it sounds weird but he liked to watch her, every move seemed so graceful, so delicate to him. He loved how her hair moved when she walked, the golden hairs that were undeniably Alice.   
She would often tease him about his staring. He would apologize but she would then explain that she was in fact teasing.   
On the plane home she sat close to him and introduced the one of the "weird things couples do", in this instance it was hand holding. He was so nervous at the beginning, his hand was shaking but when she laced their fingers together he steadied himself. Her hand was so soft and warm, he didn't her to let go, but eventually her hand started to slip when she fell asleep.   
He dropped her off at her flat but didn't leave until he was sure she was comfortable and safe. He promised he'd call in the morning. And he did. They had a pleasant conversation before he had to go to work. He said he hates to cut the conversation short but again she said it was okay, he was a busy man after all.   
She went to visit Sherlock and John after being away. Sherlock was telling her about the cases he solved and how he hasn't heard anything about Irene Adler for a while now. Alice was only half paying attention. Her phone kept buzzing, she received cute messages from Mycroft all day. Among them are "I miss you." "You make life less boring." "I wish I could see your face." Cute things like that, no one was even aware of how sweet Mycroft can be when given the opportunity.   
Sherlock managed to get her attention.   
"Who are you texting?" He asked.  
"No one."   
Using his lanky frame to his advantage he swiped the phone from her and went through the messages, all from Mycroft, all were sickly sweet. Sherlock pretended to gag.   
"You're romantically involved with my brother?"  
"Um...yes?"  
He turned to John."Can you believe this?"  
"She is a grown woman, Sherlock, she can make her own decisions, even if it is Mycroft." He said without looking up from his paper.  
"Thank you, John."  
"But isn't there a rule about how friends don't date friends siblings?"  
"No, Sherlock, theres not. And so what? I like your brother."  
"But its Mycroft." He protested.  
"What's your point, Sherlock? I like Mycroft, I really like him."   
"But-"  
"No."

\-   
"I want that introductory assignment done for tomorrow's class." She said when the bell rang, her new set of students left the room in groups of two or three. Her phone came to life when she turned it on. She had texts from Mycroft, a few from Sherlock and nothing from Blake. Theres a knock on the door, one of the office secretary's was standing there with a vase of flowers.   
"These were dropped off for you, they look really expensive." She said and put them on her desk.   
"Thank you Lori." Alice said and checked for a card.   
'Hope your day is going well. -Mycroft.'   
She smiled and pressed the card up to her lips with a smile. After her last class had ended she grabbed her case along with the flowers and walked to her car. On the drive home it started to rain. Alice liked the rainy weather, it gave her the perfect excuse to sit inside with a book, a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa and the ability to not talk to anyone all day.   
The blonde parked her car at the end of the parking garage and walked to the elevator, excited for her evening plans. The minute she stepped through the door she was greeted by the beeping of her answering machine.  
She shrugged her purse off her shoulder and put the peonies down, the message was from Blake.   
"Hey Alice, hope everything's okay at home, how was Paris? Listen, I lost my phone so I'm calling from a phone box before I pick up a new one. Um, school is great, the teachers are awesome, I took Jess for a tour around campus before she had to go home, she's thinking about coming here when she graduates. I'm taking her to a Rihanna concert when she comes to visit next weekend." Her brother paused. "How are things with Mycroft? You should really ask him out, I can tell that you like him, and he likes you, so just put on your big girl pants and ask him out already." A couple voices could be heard in the background as well as a car horn. "I got to go, I'll call soon. Bye." The message ended. Alice smiled and took off her heels, she was really looking forward to her book when her doorbell rang. She sighed and answered the door.   
"Oh, hey Mycroft, c'mon in."   
"I take it you just got in?" He said and placed his umbrella in the holder by the door. "Ah, you got my delivery, good."  
"They're wonderful, thank you." She said, grabbing a bottle of white wine from the rack she kept by the dining table.   
"So how was your day?" She asked, small smile creeping on her lips.   
"Dismal." Mycroft said, he was still standing near the door. Alice sighed a little and nodded over to the kitchen/dining area. "You don't have to stand there, you're allowed to go anywhere you like, except my bedroom." She brought her glass up to her lips with a wink.   
"Yes, well sometimes I forget. How was your day?"   
"I have three classes, two sets of twins in each, imagine that. And they're identical."  
"Imagine that." He said with a smile, but got to the point right away. "Listen, Alice, there is a political function I have to attend and I was hoping you'd go with me."   
Alice blinked and set her glass down. "Um, yeah. Yeah sure, that would be wonderful."   
"Splendid, I'll have Anthea pick you up tomorrow, I doubt you have anything in your current wardrobe." He said. Alice took this with venom but pushed it aside, instead she just smiled and had a pleasant conversation until he left.   
And when he did leave she sat on the couch under a blanket, wondering why he seemed so cold all of a sudden. Her 'me' time was cut short when she remembered she had work to grade.


	10. Alice Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay.

Mycroft dialled her number again with a frown.   
"Hey," the message said, "its me, I'm unable to take your call right now, if you could leave a message that would be great, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."   
Mycroft frowned and pressed the red hang up button on his phone, tossing it on his desk. He hasn't heard from her in three days, but admittedly it was his fault, he acted inappropriately at the function, instead of introducing her as his equal he showed her off like she was a trophy he acquired. Did he feel bad about it? Yes actually, quite bad. And he felt that no amount of flowers he sent or jewelry he has delivered will fix it. 

On the other end Alice is sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of instant pasta when her phone rings again, its Mycroft, but shes not ready to talk to him just yet. She's forgiven him already but, it was hard to pick up the phone. She was still trying to figure out what to do with the flowers.   
Finishing her dinner she went to the sink and rinsed her bowl, her phone dinged with a text while she put the bowl in the dishwasher. Wiping her hands on a dish towel she picks up the phone and reads it.   
(Will you please talk to him? -SH)   
She put her phone down again and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for a shower. 

Escaping the steam filled bathroom, Alice tightened her towel around herself while trying to balance the wrapped towel on her head, keeping her wet hair from dripping down her body. Checking her phone she had several messages from Sherlock.   
(Alice please. -SH)  
(Spare me the annoyance and talk to him. -SH)   
(Alice, you're killing me, I hope you know that. -SH)   
(Alice! -SH) 

Alice chuckled at the messages and pressed her phone to her mouth, biting her lip she pulled up her contacts and pressed Mycroft's name, leaving a text.   
(Sorry for the silence, I'm not mad, the door is open. -AJ)

 

Mycroft's hand rested on the doorknob, he held a flower bouquet of red roses and baby's breath, in the other hand. He wondered what he would walk in to, Alice was the first person he cared about more than on a family level, even if the thought of sentiment made him cringe still.   
He opened the door and stepped inside, she was sitting on the couch in her pyjamas watching the telly.   
"More flowers?" She questioned, getting up from the couch to take them from him.   
"You deserve them," he pulled his mouth into a smile, placing his umbrella in the holder. He looked around the room and had to admit the amount of flowers he ordered was extensive, he swore there were enough in her living room to qualify as a small florist shop.   
After she had put them in another vase, he worked up enough nerve to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She was startled at first but the warmth radiating off his body calmed her nerves. This was new, this was a very new thing, she liked it admittedly so, except for the cold tie pin against the back of her head.   
"I'm sorry, about the other night."   
"How does that taste coming out of your mouth?" She asked with a sly smile.   
"Like acid." Was his response, he turned her around, tilting her chin up with his finger, "I really am sorry."   
"You are forgiven," she said, loosening his tie. She wriggled out of his grip and grabbed a couple glasses and a bottle of brandy.   
"You want a drink?"   
"Please." 

 

At some point Alice had fallen asleep during what was, in Mycroft's opinion, a terrible movie. He figured he should probably go but he couldn't leave her on the couch nor did he think he had the strength to carry her to her bedroom and he wasn't sure about what kind of person he'd be greeted with when he woke her up. But not seeing another option he decided to wake her up.   
He tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her a gentle pat on the face, she groaned and poorly swatted his hand away. He tried again, her eyes opened slowly and she squinted at Mycroft.   
"Where are my glasses?" Was the first thing she asked. Mycroft bent forward and picked her glasses up off the coffee table, he cleaned them for her before she put them on.   
"Thank you, Mikey."   
She glanced at the clock on her wall, it was well after one in the morning.   
"My its late." She said.   
"Yes it is, I should probably go."   
"Or you could stay." She whispered.   
Mycroft chortled and made a move to protest but her hand on his thigh trapped his words in his throat.   
"Please, its late. I'm sure you're driver is at home asleep by now, he probably figured you were staying the night."  
"Do you want me to stay?"   
"We shared a suite in Paris and your nervous about spending the night with me?"  
"It was different then." His eyebrows furrowed at something she said, "and I am not, nervous."   
"Mm-hm," she put her head back on his shoulder.   
"So what happened in the movie?"   
"They all sang and danced around, I don't think I'll ever get the image of John Travolta in a fat suit out of my brain."   
Alice chuckled, "and you said you'd hate it."  
"I did, I really did."   
"Its a good movie!" She whined playfully, "I could've made you watch the original," she mumbles.   
"Theres another one of those...things?"   
"Yes." She rubbed the tip of her nose a little on his chest, "what should we watch next?"  
"Nothing,"  
"C'mon Mikey its a sleepover." She pouts.  
No matter how many times Mycroft tries to keep his walls from falling down she comes in with a sledge hammer.  
"Fine, I will...sit through another one."   
"Yay!" Alice jumped off the couch, she walked over to the telly and opened the cabinet, bending straight down in the process, ass in the air and she was in tiny shorts no less. Mycroft had to close his eyes, damn woman. Why did he have a feeling she was trying to rile him up, make him do something completely out of his character. Don't get him wrong, he would like to have her but now is definitely not the right time.   
After Alice sat back down he was greeted by a Disney title card.   
"You're kidding?"  
"Afraid not." She said, curling up against him.   
"This is torturous, Alice, truly."   
"Suck it up, buttercup," was all she said before turning her head back to the screen. Listening to the narrator talk about The Beasts curse, and then it was quickly followed by a rooster and-   
"Oh God," Mycroft rubbed his face, "not more singing."


	11. Alice, I need your help...

Mycroft opened his eyes, he groaned and blinked at the brightness of the room, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He didn't know where he was for a second, this wasn't his room. It was smaller, and almost entirely white, the bed was low to the floor with a black headboard, the blankets and sheets around his body were white and grey and he was surrounded by pillows also grey and white and the mattress itself was squishy and overly comfortable.   
On the foot of the bed was a glass end table with a plant on it. Theres art littering the walls, as well as a giant framed periodic table above her bed, like the one his brother has in his room. Theres a white desk covered in papers, plants, books and Mac computer thats been left on all night and a closet that was closed.   
Alice's bedroom was exactly how Mycroft thought it would be.   
He tossed the grey blanket off his body, he wore just a dress shirt an trousers. He tensed a little when he touched the furry carpet by the bed.   
There was music coming from down the hall, some pop song Mycroft didn't recognize. 

 

In the kitchen Alice was sitting at the dining table grading papers, half a cup of coffee was abandoned, cold now. Her sleep shirt had fallen down her shoulder, free of a bra strap. Mycroft swallowed thickly, was she aware of what she was doing to him? She looked up from the lab report she was currently grading and smiled at him. "Good afternoon." She said. Mycroft blinked, afternoon?   
"Don't panic or anything like that, I called Anthea, you're taking the day off."   
Mycroft opened his mouth, she raised her finger in the air, "relax Anthea made sure that your replacement for the day is perfectly able to handle the work and she will be watching over him like a hawk." She wrote a B- on the front of the paper and set it down on the pile. She stretched in her chair, arms raised up as she moaned, the outline her breasts visible as she did, nipples hard from the air conditioner. She knew Mycroft was staring, so she got up from her chair as gracefully as she could and picked up her mug. Mycroft was standing by the sink, she was almost right up against him, reaching behind his body to put the mug in the sink, her breath tickled his slightly exposed chest.  
"So," she asked, body still in close proximity to his own. "What shall we do today?"   
"Whatever you'd like," he said, forcibly embracing his day off.   
"We could watch another movie?"   
He sighed, "please, no more musicals, I don't think I could stand another."   
Alice pouted but complied with his plea, "okay, no more musicals."   
She sat him down on the couch and walked over to her cabinet, bending down with her ass in the air like last night. At this current moment Mycroft wanted to do something else than watch a silly movie with her, but being a gentleman he set his needs aside and wouldn't do anything that she would not want, and he didn't think either of them were ready to take their relationship to a physical level just yet, seeing how they've only kissed once. She popped a movie into the player and took her spot beside him on the couch, remote in her hand.   
"Cold Mountain?"  
"Yeah, its one of my favourites, its a romance set during the American Civil War."   
She pressed play and snuggled up to Mycroft. He tensed when her head touched his shoulder, "relax," she said, wrapping her arm around his middle. Cautiously he wrapped his arm around her middle in return, but he moved his hand slowly, fingertips ghosting over her skin, she sighed against his neck making the man shiver. He placed his hand on her thigh, he wasn't quite sure where else to put it.   
The movie was long, she never mentioned the length of the film, however even Mycroft had to admit it was good. He even enjoyed seeing Ada and Inman reunite with each other. There was a scene in the film, where the two characters had sex for the first time, he could feel Alice shift next to him in discomfort, a little moan escapes her lips. Mycroft looks down at her, cheeks flushed, eyes focused on the screen, pupils dilated, her nails skimming up his knee. Mycroft too shifted, he was unaware of how this was having an effect on him, his body felt warm and his pants were growing increasingly tighter as the seconds went by. Alice stretched, putting her breasts on display for him yet again. Her fingers trailed up his thigh, his hand caught hers right before she got to where she wanted to touch most. She looked up at him, eyes filled with desire and want. She licked her bottom lip and gave it a bite, reaching her hand around she brought Mycroft's lips to hers. It was slow, hesitant, a spark flashed through her heart and nerves making her gasp against his lips.   
Mycroft knew what she wanted, but would he give it to her? Their kisses grew more persuasive by the moment, this was not the way he wanted to have her for the first time, he wanted to take her somewhere nice first, be a gentleman and more importantly, take her to bed. But he felt that if they continued her couch would have to do, helpfully it was a rather large sectional. Mycroft cant remember the last time he was intimate with any woman, or if he was, he can't recall. Suddenly she pulled him down until she laid on the couch, hair spread around her like a golden halo. His hands were trembling, unsure where to touch, he settled for her hip, running his hands up and down her sides on top of the fabric of her t-shirt.   
Her legs wrapped around his hips shyly, she began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands down his chest, he had chest hair which didn't bother her none, she found it attractive if she was being honest with herself.   
Without breaking the kiss she guided his hands under her shirt. His calloused hands were warm and rough against her skin, she shivered, gasping against his lips. Sliding up her skin, his hands curved under her breasts, thumbs brushing over her nipples, she whimpered against his lips and he smiled for doing something right. In a bold move he broke the kiss, Alice made a noise of disappointment which quickly became a moan when his lips connected with her neck.   
Fingers tangled in hair and gave a tug, he growled against her skin, hot breath making her shudder under him. She moved her hips against his arousal. In response he rubbed against her.  
"Shit," she whimpered, he chuckled against her skin, "language, darling."   
Fingers hooked onto the hem of her t-shirt, dragging it up her skin, she lifted her arms to help him take it off. Her breasts bounced when she flopped her back down on the couch. Mycroft pulled back to allow himself to admire what was beneath him. She was exquisite, Mycroft counted every freckle on her skin, nipples a blush pink, standing at peak attention from her arousal. He ran his finger down the valley of her breasts, "beautiful," he whispered.   
"You're not s'bad yourself." Alice said, reaching up to help him completely discard his own shirt.   
Mycroft bent down, capturing her swollen lips in another kiss. Reviling at the softness of her skin against his chest.   
He moved to pull the drawstrings on her shorts when the door opened.   
"Alice, I need your help with..." Sherlocks voice trailed off into nothing. His hand flew up to cover his eyes.   
The couple looked at him in horror and embarrassment, still in their position. Mycroft was thankful that his arm was covering part of her. Alice quickly reached up and grabbed a couch pillow, covering herself.  
"Jesus, Sherlock! Don't you knock?" She scolded.   
"I had a key." He said.   
"How did you get a key?" Alice sputtered.   
"I had one made just in case."   
John ran up after him, out of breath, he must've taken the stairs.   
"What's going on...oh..."   
"Cover your eyes John." Sherlock said.   
"What do you want, Sherlock?" Alice asked, impatience lacing her voice.   
"I needed your help identifying something for me."   
"You could've called!"   
"I'm sorry!"  
"No you aren't, you jackass!"   
"We're sorry for bugging you...we'll go now," John said, trying to pull Sherlock out of the room.   
"But the thing!" Sherlock protested, John gave a look of 'I'm sorry' before shutting the door.   
Sighing Alice tossed the pillow somewhere in the room.


	12. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucks, and its quite short but school's been kicking my ass lately, I had a project I had to finish and a test coming up in my Social Sciences class, so its been a mess, but I promise a better chapter is coming soon, in a few days, hopefully. I cant guarantee anything.

Her alarm screeched at her with a vengeance, she groaned and slammed her fist on the clock until she hit the stop button. Moving like a sloth, she made it to the bathroom, turning on the tap she splashed her face with cold water to wake herself up before brushing her teeth. She went through her morning skin care routine, it was lengthy but effective, she remembered her acne days from Secondary School and didn't wish to replicate having a face that reminded her of a pepperoni pizza. She did her makeup next and brushed her hair.   
Walking out into the living room she put a pod and water in her Keurig and pressed the start button.   
With coffee and breakfast of toast, peanut butter and banana slices, she sat at the kitchen table, grading the last few tests she didn't finish last night.   
Her phone chimed with a message alert when she bit into the toast. She picked it up and checked it, chewing her breakfast.   
(Good morning, darling. Hope you have a good day. -Mycroft.)  
He signed his texts with his first name now, which made her smile.   
She finished her breakfast and continued getting ready for work. 

Alice was halfway to the doors when she got a phone call.   
"Hello?" She answered, from the sounds coming from the background it sounded like a hospital.   
"Is this Alice Jones?"  
"Speaking, who's this?"  
"I'm doctor Derrick from St. Bartholomew's Hospital."   
She sighed into the phone, "has Sherlock gotten into something he shouldn't have?"  
"No ma'am, its about your brother Blake Jones."  
Alice stopped dead in her tracks, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, bile rose up her throat, she feared the worst, she didn't know what to say, what to think. Her body vibrated and her mouth was as dry as a desert.   
"Is he...what happened?"  
"He's been in a very serious car accident, you were listed as his emergency contact..."  
His voice faded from her ears, she didn't remember ending the phone call or getting into her car, driving down the road.   
The numbness spread throughout her body made it impossible to remember what she was doing, who she was talking too.   
When she came to her senses she was standing outside the large window, looking into the ICU. He was covered in bandages and bruises, cuts covered his face and arms from the glass. The boy he had been in the car with hadn't survived.   
Alice had called Mycroft, she tried calling Mycroft, again and again and again and again, leaving shaky, tear-filled voicemails.   
Eventually she called Sherlock's phone, he was down in the lab so it didn't take long for him and John to find her.   
John ran up to her, offering his arms for comfort as she hugged him. Sherlock stood around awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Alice." He said. She wiped her eyes, red and irritated, they were beginning to puff up from the rubbing, her mascara was a complete mess and she had tear streaks in her foundation.   
"Have you called Mycroft?" He asked, knowing he could offer more comfort than he could, not as much as John but enough.   
"Yes, I've l-l-left m-messages but i-it - it keeps going to v-v-voicemail..."   
Sherlock excused himself, taking his phone out of his pocket as he left.   
Alice slumped down on the wall, pressing her hands to her eyes, trying to stop a new wave of tears. John was right there, rubbing her shoulders and whispering that it was going to be okay. 

Sherlock dialled Mycroft's number, to his surprise he answered.   
"Hello, Brother mine."  
"What is it Sherlock? I'm terribly busy."   
"Its Alice."  
"What's wrong?"   
"Her brother's been in a automobile accident and is in intensive care, your girlfriend is beside herself and cant stop blubbering, she's called you a dozen times and yet your not here when she needs you the most." He growled into the phone, letting out the protective nature he reserved only for his friends and people he cares about.  
"Athena, push my meeting for tomorrow morning." He said away from the phone, "I'll be there in a moment, do keep calm, it does wonders for appearances." He hung up. 

Sherlock walked back and knelt down, his eyes were soft, "I called Mycroft, he'll be here soon."   
Alice nodded.   
"I'll go get you a gatorade, you need electrolytes," John said, standing up. 

Mycroft came down the hall, Alice pushed herself away from Sherlock and ran to him, almost knocking the giant man over. Mycroft put a hand on her waist delicately and flattened her hair down with a gloved hand while she cried into his tie.   
"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." He whispered so only she could hear. "I should've picked up sooner."   
"You were busy, I understand." She said, her voice was hoarse and croaky, fading in and out with every other word.   
"Have they let you in yet?"  
She shook her head.   
A nurse came by, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry but we're going to ask all of you to wait in the waiting room."   
Alice nodded, finally realizing that they're taking up the hallway.   
"We'll call you if there's any sign of improvement."   
"Thank you."   
Mycroft lead her away and down the all, opening the door for her. He picked the most comfortable chair he could find to sit her in. She curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs.   
Sherlock and John kept their distance, knowing Mycroft could take it from here, but they didn't leave her completely.   
"Do you want something to drink?" Mycroft whispered against her forehead.   
"No," she sniffed and wiped her eyes.  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
"Just stay," she whispered, "please."

 

All night they attended to him, trying to keep him stable, but he kept slipping through their fingers.   
In the waiting room, Mycroft was doing work on his phone with his free hand, currently Alice had a death grip on his left arm and her head was on his shoulder, she passed out from exhaustion, Mycroft let her sleep, he would wake her up at the first sign of news.   
Sherlock and John had retreated away downstairs.   
The middle aged man sighed and shut his phone off, looking at Alice, her face was calm and free of worry as she slept against him. Mycroft grabbed one of her hands and kissed each one of her fingers.   
"He'll be okay." 

He wasn't okay.   
The doctor came by with news, hanging his head solemnly, he died from his injuries. Mycroft held Alice as she wailed, rocking her back and fourth. "Its my fault," she sobbed, "its my fault."  
"No, no its not your fault."   
She held onto his tie, desperately like a child. "It was my job to protect him, I was supposed to protect him, but I couldn't..." 

It was two in the morning when he dragged her out of the hospital, taking her directly to his house.   
She couldn't gawk and the grandness and splendour, moving on numb legs.   
Mycroft led her directly too his bedroom and sat her down on his super king bed. He undressed her gently, leaving her underwear on and giving her a shirt to sleep in. Taking her hand he laid her in bed before walking to the other side of the bedroom.   
"Don't go," she whispered brokenly.   
"I'll be with you in a second darling." He said, "I'd prefer not to sleep in my suit."   
She couldn't tear her eyes away as he changed into his pyjamas before crawling in beside her, keeping a foot of distance between them, but she wouldn't have it. Rolling over she whined pitifully and attached herself to his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his hips.   
Mycroft sighed and rolled onto his side, opening his arms for her to readjust, he wrapped himself around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.


	13. My Sweet Girl

Alice groaned, stretching her back, balancing on the precipice of being awake and asleep. When she opened her eyes she stared directly at a candle lit chandelier. Her fingers trailed up the bed, looking for Mycroft, but his side was cold, he's been out of bed for quite a while.   
Alice coughed at the dryness of her throat and sat up, preparing to stand when she saw a glass of water on the bedside table and a folded note. She greedily drank the water and unfolded the paper. 

Alice,   
Darling, I apologize on my abrupt absence, but I have a meeting I cannot ignore. I will be back tonight, I'm having dinner prepared for us. Anthea will be arriving later with some of your clothes and belongings. I thought it best you stay with me while you grieve, it won't do you any good to step foot in that flat until you recover. I also took the liberty of getting you a few weeks off of work.   
-Mycroft. 

Alice smiled at the note and stood up with a stretch, popping her back. The weight on her heart was like an anchor, trying desperately to pull her into the depths. She wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers again and forget the world, forget what happened yesterday, forget that her brother, the person she swore to protect was gone and forget that she had a funeral to plan. The sudden realization struck her like a bolt of lightning and she crumpled onto the wood floor with a choked sob. 

 

When Mycroft came home that evening he dismissed his staff. Alice's belongings were still by the stairs, Anthea had been by but she didn't go up. He searched the parlour, he knocked on the bathroom doors, his study, he wasn't sure why he thought she'd be in there, he tried the library, guest bedrooms, the courtyard, his media room. Surely she couldn't have upped and left, surely not. It wasn't until he heard sobbing he knew where she was. Mycroft himself had never experienced heartache of this magnitude, he's never lost someone precious to him, reacting in a manner that would be considered appropriate was hard to come by but he tried his hardest, and that was that. This woman was special to him, Mycroft only cared for few people but there was something about her that made even this man of ice ache at the sound of her pain.   
He pushed the oak door open and found her crumpled up in a heap on the floor, blonde hair spilled around her like woven gold.   
"Oh Alice," he sighed, expression softening as he dropped down carefully beside her. Instinctively she clawed for him, he took her in his arms and just held her until she calmed down. Judging by the soreness of her throat she's been here for hours, on the floor, straining her vocal cords with each sob that ripped through them without mercy. Her blue irises were piercing against the redness of her scleras.   
He shushed her, rocking back and forth in a soothing rhythm, the dinner he had prepared long forgotten. 

When she calmed down sufficiently enough he tucked her back in bed and got her a glass of water from the master bedroom, brushing her hair away from her face as she drank it.   
"I have some paperwork to fill out but I shall join you shortly, alright?"  
She nodded and curled up under the brown duvet.   
Mycroft closed the door behind him and ran his hand over his face, walking the short distance to his study. He contemplated putting her clothing and toiletries in a guest bedroom but with the way she was right now, he wanted to keep a close eye on her. So he'd have his maid Jolene move everything tomorrow morning.   
Mycroft walked over to his bar cart and picked up a decanter of brandy and a snifter, pouring himself a drink, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. The man knew that he would pay for the funeral without a second thought, this was her little brother after all, she couldn't pay for it all on her own on a teachers salary. Actually truth be told, Mycroft knew on some level that he would do anything for this woman, anything she asked of him, he would do it without a second thought, without a doubt in his mind. He spun the brandy around in the glass, wondering if he was falling in love, a foolish notion, he knows, Mycroft doesn't love, not outwardly anyhow, appearances must be kept, and Alice knew that. She knew he was a busy man and didn't have time to spend every moment of the day with her, she knew that he worked very late into the night sometimes but she was still here, still willing to make things work as wonderfully as they were. On the rare occasion of under the influence of too much brandy, he entertained the idea that she was made for him, that some higher being sculpted her for him, a genius, a compassionate caring woman, an alluring and captivating woman. He compared her to Irene Adler for a moment before coming to the conclusion that she was above Adler, she was a goddess, Aphrodite herself, she was slowly becoming his world.   
Forgoing his work he set the glass down and undid his tie.   
Inside the room she was still awake, barely, but awake. She pulled her hands our from the covers and outstretched them, beckoning him to bed. He couldn't deny her now, he was too far gone in his feelings for her, his Aphrodite.   
He changed quickly and almost crawled to her.   
She curled up on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. His fingers ran up and down the skin of her right bicep, relishing in the soft skin.   
He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, stroking her hair, doing his best to provide comfort and it was surely working for soon she was asleep.   
"Oh Alice, you have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" He whispered to her sleeping form, "my sweet girl." 

 

In the morning she found the bed cold again. She had the strength to get up today, maybe she'll explore the house that Mycroft calls home. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after 6pm, she wondered how long she's been asleep but realized it didn't matter.   
She touched her greasy hair, maybe after a shower at least, she hoped Mycroft wouldn't mind. But when she stepped into the master bathroom she found all her makeup, her soaps and shampoos, all waiting there. She shut the door and stripped out of Mycroft's shirt, it still smelled like him even though its been on her body. She turned the shower on, the water hot enough to steam up the bathroom.   
She hung her bra up on the door handle and shimmied out of her lacy panties, leaving them on the floor by the shower carpet.   
The water burned when it hit her skin, soothing her aching muscles. She stood there until the water grew warm before grabbing her bottle of strawberry scented shampoo. 

 

Mycroft placed his satchel on the table by the front door, he heard the shower running upstairs and relaxed. She was moving around. He quickly realized that he should probably get her to eat something, she probably hadn't eaten since breakfast two days ago.  
The water shut off and he walked upstairs, greeted by the smell of strawberries and peaches.   
Opening the door, she was standing there in a little white towel. She really was a work of art, from her curvy hips, narrow waist and soft breasts, accompanied by the soft swell of her belly. He swallowed awkwardly.   
"I apologize, I should have knocked."   
"Thats okay," she said, "its not anything you haven't seen before." She said, letting her towel fall, covering only her ass, "well almost everything." She was aware of her flirting ways, she was aware it didn't seem appropriate given what was happening but she needed something to distract her from her grief, and seeing Mycroft flustered was doing just the trick. She slipped a nightshirt over her body and dropped the towel, walking into the bathroom with it, placing the fabric in the laundry hamper. "You're home earlier than I thought you'd be." She said, walking over and playing with his tie.   
"What's gotten into you?" He asked, hands gripping at the fabric of her shirt, resting just above her ass.   
"I need a distraction."   
"And you think I am the perfect distraction?"  
"Uh-huh, its working so far." She stretched up on her toes and kissed his chin.  
"What can I do to help?"  
"Make me forget, please." She whispered, dragging him by his tie to bed.   
"Alice, darling please. This is highly inappropriate due to the circumstances."   
"Mycroft please, just take me."   
Mycroft ran his finger other her bottom lip. "I don't want to push you to do anything you're not comfortable with." He said.  
"Just a few days ago you were content on taking me on my couch."   
"Yes, that was before Sherlock barged in and spoiled the mood and before your brother died, now darling, I will eventually have you my sweet girl, but not tonight, tonight let us eat, you haven't in two days. Its high time we get some food in you." He slid off the bed and led her downstairs.


	14. Sherry

Mycroft lost sight of Alice, she was by his side one minute and gone the next, and it just began to rain, quite heavily too. Opening his umbrella he went to search for her, not caring to see everyone off after the service. He walked between the headstones, some of the names have faded over time.   
She was standing underneath an old oak tree, where they just buried him, she was soaked to the skin at this point, but she barely noticed the rain. She didn't notice it stopped when he appeared, shielding them both from it.   
"Alice?"  
She turned to him, mascara running down her cheeks, he couldn't exactly tell if it was because of the rain or because she was crying.   
"We have to go now, darling." He soothed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her away from the plot. She turned back for a moment before letting Mycroft lead her to the car. 

Mycroft kept track of the days, she would wake up, eat and crawl back into bed and would be there when he came home. For two weeks she was like this, occasionally she would shower, she only seemed to acknowledge him when he would climb into bed with her, only then. He had informed her place of work that she was in no shape to return yet.   
But then by the third week she started getting better, she talked to him, ate more than what she had before.   
She'd take little ventures to his library or the media room, she'd sit in the courtyard, talk to the staff. Mycroft thought she was really coming around.   
One afternoon Mycroft came home to check on her only to find that she wasn't in his manor house and was about to call her when he saw the text she sent, saying that she was with John and Sherlock in Bart's lab. 

She came home shortly after nine, carrying a paper bag. Mycroft raised an eyebrow when she entered the parlour. She smiled at him, genuinely smiled, setting her purse and the bag down she pulled out two bottles of sherry wine.   
"Whats the occasion?" He said, standing up to inspect the labels.   
"Well, I hoped that we could have a nice movie night in the media room, have a couple drinks. I know I haven't been all there the past couple weeks and I wanted to make up for it," she paused to wrap her arms around him, "and to thank you for putting up with me."   
His hands spread out across her back, "you were distraught and was clearly in no shape to be left alone, and I would have been a terrible suitor if I let you."   
"Suitor? Is that how you see yourself Mr. Holmes?"   
"Should I see myself as any other way?"  
"No, I suppose not." She played with his tie, I'm going to go set up, you bring the bottles and glasses, I'll pick something we'll both enjoy."   
She pushed up on her tippy toes and kissed his chin, walking away but not before shrugging off her cardigan, showing him the white tank top that clung to her skin. 

The movie she chose was Casablanca. She didn't really take Mycroft for a film noir kind of man, but at the same time she sort of guessed.   
She squished down in the big chair and tucked her feet under herself, taking the glass of sherry he offered.   
"Thank you baby." She said, Mycroft cleared his throat, pouring himself a glass.   
"Your welcome darling." He sat down and loosened his tie, exposing more of his neck to her. Alice stared at him with hunger in her eyes, licking away a drop of sherry that threatened to drip down the glass.   
She took a long slip of the smoky liquid and started the movie, Mycroft seemed impressed by her choice. 

The movie went on and they were a bottle and a half deep in sherry, both seemed fuzzy around the edges, if they were to stand now, they'd stumble, they're inhibitions were gone, lost to the wind.   
Displayed in front of them was the scene between Rick Blaine and Ilsa Lund, the scene which most would argue made this movie famous.   
"But what about us?" Ilsa asked.   
"We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night."  
"When I said I would never leave you."  
"And you never will. But I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that."  
Ilsa's eyes are filled with tears, she lowers her head and begins to cry.   
"Now, now..." Rick places his hand under her chin and lifts her head so they're eyes meet.   
"Here's looking at you, kid." He said.  
Mycroft heard a whimper from his left and turns. Alice is clutching a pillow, her eyes are glassy and chin is quivering, Mycroft furrows his eyebrows, she finds this sad?   
Mycroft reaches over and grabs her hand, placing a kiss on it. But he doesn't stop there, he presses one to the inside of her wrist. Alice stared at him with what would be the very definition of bedroom eyes as his lips touched every part of her arm they could reach. In a bold move, Alice put her empty glass down and climbed over the chair, setting herself down on him, straddling his waist. Instantly his hands flew to her back, feeling her skin over the fabric of her skirt. She attacked his mouth with a kiss, he dragged his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted, shivering at the feeling. She could taste remnants of the sherry on his tongue.   
Alice swiftly undid his tie, flinging the silk off somewhere in the room. Carefully and with skill she undid the buttons, breaking away from him to place little kisses on his neck and chest. She wanted to show him love tonight, for being there for her. She thought that the sherry would help smooth things along for both of them.   
Alice slid off his hips and got on her knees between his legs.   
"What are you..."  
"Shhh..." she whispered with heavy lidded eyes from the alcohol, she unzipped his pants. "You'll like this."   
She freed his cock, "so hard already," she said, he was bigger and thicker than she had imagined him, it made her mouth water with anticipation of what was to come, hopefully her, if things turn out right.   
It was warm in her hand, and the skin was velvety to the touch. She gave the head an experimental lick, he uncharacteristically bucked his hips forward, cock twitched in her hands. Alice smiled and licked the underside, from base to tip. Slowly she took him in her mouth, inch by inch, relaxing her throat, taking as much of him as she could. She pumped him with her hand as she slid her tongue up and down his shaft.   
Mycroft dug his fingers into the leather of the chair. She let her hand grip his thigh as she bobbed up and down his shaft, taking him almost all the way, he let out a breathy moan, hand coming to tangle itself in her hair, guiding her down further. Alice smiled to herself, she broke the ice man, he soon became a whimpering, drunken, moaning mess before her. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, slipping her hand inside, she brushed her fingers over her clit, whimpering at the sensitivity, she lowered her fingers, covering them in her juices, she was so wet already by doing something so simple as fellatio. She stroked herself, dipping a finger into her aching hole and taking it out. And oh how she ached, barely able to take this feeling of loneliness, her pussy pulsed at the thought of him filling her completely. She removed her mouth from him, drool dripping down her chin. Mycroft looked at her with flushed cheeks and heavy eyes, clearly unhappy with the sudden absence of her mouth.   
"Bedroom, right now." He commanded, standing up with a sway to his step. Alice giggled loudly and ran upstairs, hitting the wall with her body on the way up a few times. She opened the door and stumbled. Mycroft showed up behind her and slid his hands up her shirt, covering her breasts with his hands, his large calloused hands, over the bra, oh how she longed to feel them against her bare skin again. His rock hard, and probably painful erection pressed against her back, she tried to step on her toes, just to get it right where she wanted it, but alas she was too short. Mycroft took off her shirt without the thought of being gentle. He unclipped her bra quickly, tossing it somewhere in the room, revealing to him those blush pink nipples again, standing at peak attention. Alice moved her neck to the side, letting him have access. He ran his tongue across the skin. Her jeans were already unbuttoned and unzipped, he slid his hand inside, feeling the silk fabric on the back of his hand as he cupped her womanhood, feeling it for the first time. She was soaking wet, she shivered when he ran a finger along the entirety of it, he dipped his finger inside, Alice gasped, grabbing him for support as he moved his finger in and out of her, relishing the feeling of her warm, wet walls. Another finger came to brush against her clit, making her jolt in pleasure.   
"Ooooooo," she moaned lowly, only Mycroft could hear it, the rumble in her chest, he growled against her skin at the praise. He removed his hand from her, Alice whined at the lack of contact, leaving an ache, her hand flew to her pussy to replicate what he made her feel but he twisted her arm around her back.   
"Bad," he whispered, tugging at her jeans. He got them to her knees, Alice kicked them off, she stood there in a pair of black silk panties, her inner thighs were shiny and slick with juices. Mycroft growled and pointed to the bed, she walked over and crawled on top, pushing her ass in the air, she felt a wave of dizziness wash over for her, perhaps a mix of pleasure and alcohol.   
Mycroft shed the rest of his clothing snd pulled her down to him, rolling her over so she laid on her back. He pulled down her panties, revealing her completely too him, she didn't close her legs, instead keeping them wide open for him.   
Mycroft stared at the pretty pink folds, he bent down and placed an experimental lick on her clit. She convulsed in response, "ha!" Gripping at the duvet. He did it again, and again, and again, expanding the reach of his tongue every time. He pushed two fingers in this time around, Alice made a sound that was a mix between a growl and a moan, pushing herself against his hand.   
"God your beautiful," he whispered, slurring the word 'beautiful'.   
She felt a tightening in her lower belly, a coil of pleasure that begged to be released, but Mycroft stopped, making her wine pathetically underneath him.   
"Mycroft!"   
He lined himself up between her legs and looked for her permission, she nodded and he slipped inside.   
White hot lightning shot through her body at the pleasant intrusion. Mycroft moved slowly, not wanting to hurt her in any way, but she was impatient, she wanted him to speed up, pound her into the mattress without mercy. She clawed at him, begging.   
"Please, please, please."   
"Please what?" He gruffed, sliding out and slipping back in, painfully slow.   
"Faster, please, fuck me harder."   
He captured her lips in a kiss as he sped up, hips snapping against hers.   
She lost herself in the sudden dominance from him. His thrusts grew rough, he growled in her ear, "you like that?"  
"Yes," she choked, she was beginning to feel the familiar coil, of pleasure.   
"I can't hear you baby." He moaned against the skin of her neck.   
"Yes, yes I love it! I love feeling your cock filling me!-oh God!" She could feel her orgasm looming overhead, like a storm at sea. Mycroft sat up, placing a leg over his shoulder, changing the angle he thrust with. Alice mewled at the sudden change, feeling his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit. Mycroft placed a kiss to the soft skin of her shin, a thumb came to circle her clit. The coil continued to wind itself tighter and tighter, she was a moaning mess under him, making incoherent sentences, a mix of praise and profanities. She lifted her head to see him thrusting into her, cock soaked with her juices.   
"Ah fuck!" She screamed, head falling back on the mattress, tears prickling her eyes.   
"Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" He gasped out, his thrusts were beginning to grow sloppy.   
"Yes-yes sir! Yes Mycroft!"   
"Say it again."  
"Mycroft," she moaned.   
"Again!"  
"My-My-My-" her eyes rolled in the back of her head, she gripped he duvet so tightly, her knuckles turned white.   
"Say my name baby."   
"Mycroft!" She screamed, the coil snapped, her orgasm hit like a tsunami, her vision blurred, hips bucking violently against his, she chanted his name like a prayer, clawing at his back. With a guttural grunt he came inside her, filling her with his hot cum. Alice gasped at the feeling.   
Letting himself catch his breath, he pulled out, rolling over to lay beside her.   
Alice hummed, her mouth was dry and he body felt numb, like jello.   
She rolled over and placed a head on Mycroft's shoulder, ignoring the sticky sweat that covered his body.   
Mycroft kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, letting exhaustion, alcohol and satisfaction lull him to sleep, he mumbled something that Alice couldn't understand, she said something back that was equally nonsensical.


	15. Dance For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two smut chapters in a row? Who would have thought? I honestly couldn't stop myself.

Her heels pounded on the floor as she made her way to class. She had to do a double take outside of a coffee shop on her way, it was all over the papers, the death of Sherlock Holmes, they even called him a 'fake genius'. But Alice knew the truth and what was really going on, Mycroft had filled her in on Sherlock's whole plan, she had to promise to tell no one of what she knew, especially John Watson. He had to go on living like Sherlock was truly dead. The main reason she was told was because they felt she was already going through enough, his fake suicide shouldn't be at the top of the pile. Walking into the classroom she started setting up for the lesson she had planned, already having read through the supply teachers notes and assignments he had collected.   
The first batch of students piled in, whispering among themselves.   
"Miss Jones, your back." One of the girls said, coming up to her bench. "We heard about your brother, we're sorry for your loss."   
Alice smiled at her, "thank you Miss. Benson, have a seat please."   
When the bell rang she turned around, a smile spread on her red lips. "Open your text books to page 345." 

                                         -  
The house was empty when she got home, Mycroft was still at work. Anthea must have stopped by at some point during the day because the kitchen was full of groceries. Well it was either her or the one of the staff, who Alice wasn't used to having around quite yet.   
Deciding that she was a lot more exhausted than she had thought prior she placed her bag on the island and walked upstairs towards the bedroom.  
Kicking off her heels she walked into the bathroom and wiped off her makeup.  
Running a hand along the wall she found the switch and turned the light off. The shirt she wore to bed last night was still crumpled on the floor. Slipping out of her blouse and skirt she unclasped her bra and put the shirt on. However before she could crawl into bed, she had to clean the bedroom. Mycroft was very particular about tidiness, even if Alice could be bit of a hurricane at times.   
With the laundry in the hamper and shoes on the rack on her side of the expansive closet she finally slipped under the covers and cocooned herself in the warmth. 

Mycroft came home around nine, the house was quiet and dark. Alice's bag was sitting in the kitchen, yet nothing else was touched.   
Opening the bedroom door he saw the top of a blonde head poking out from underneath the blankets. Mycroft sighed deeply and got ready for bed himself. Once under, Alice reached for him and attached herself to his side. 

It was domesticity for the next few months. They would go to work, come home, occasionally around the same time. Mycroft was either early or she was late. They would have dinner together, had a drink or two by the fireplace, watched a film on Alice's request. Mycroft would occasionally keep tabs on John Watson. Alice and John would go out for a coffee before work where she would ask how he was doing, how he was holding up, if she could help with anything. Never dropping any indication that she knew the truth.   
She even encouraged him to find companionship with someone, even setting him up for a conversation with one of the baristas. 

In the car she turned on the radio, Beyonce started singing at her, it was off her latest album. She was stuck in traffic so she started to have a little show in the car, dancing in her seat.   
"Loving you is really all that's on my mind  
And I can't help but to think about it day and night  
I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch  
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you   
Tonight I'm gonna dance for you   
Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down  
I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe  
Swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe  
Baby lemme put my body on your body   
Promise not to tell nobody 'cause  
It's bout to go down."   
The car honked behind her and she looked in her rearview mirror with embarrassment and started driving, singing along softly.   
Biting her lip she got an idea, signalling she was going to turn, she went the opposite direction of home and drove towards the mall. Since that night Alice has had some sort of sexual awakening. She was in no way a virgin but no man has ever made her crave sex like the way Mycroft has. And truthfully they've both been too busy to spend much time in each others arms unless it was to sleep.   
Parking the car in the expansive parking lot she walked towards the front doors.   
She walked into Victoria's Secret and began looking around. A woman in black clothes with a measuring tape around her neck approached her.   
"How are you doing today?"  
"I'm good."  
"Will you be needing any help today?"  
"I'm fine thank you." Alice said and kept looking.   
She picked up a red babydoll and held it up to her body, she shook her head, baby-dolls weren't really her style. Making her way through the store she found the slips, which were much more her style, the first one she saw was a little short, it was satin and lace, they only had black available in her size however. She ran her hand over it and liked how it felt under her fingers. But what would she put with it? Slinging it over her arm she continued to look around. She found a matching satin and lace garter, biting her lip she found her size and found other things to go with it before proceeding to the checkout. 

Sitting in her car she took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. What she had in mind, shes never done for a man before, ever. Starting the engine she headed home. 

Once inside she set the pink bag on the bed and sat down. She knew she had to excite him before hand somehow, to insure he'd come home at a decent hour. After all, she had school in the morning. Unbuttoning a few buttons on her blouse she adjusted her breasts and took a risqué photograph. Part of her hoped Mycroft was in a meeting, just the thought made her shiver. Sending it with a simple little message she set her phone down and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. 

Stepping out she walked over to her sink and counter, Mycroft's was across from hers on the other side of the bathroom, she was glad there were two sinks, both of them needed space for their things.   
She dried and effortlessly did her hair. Walking into the bedroom in a towel, she took another photograph, showing the entirety of her breasts, the rest covered in white cotton. Walking back into the bathroom again she took out her makeup bag, keeping it light, except for her lips, bright red with a lip stain.   
Listening intently she heard her phone go off.   
Exiting the bathroom she unlocked her phone and read the message. 

(Don't go anywhere. You're in so much trouble. I'll be home at 5pm. -MH) 

Alice pressed her lips together and smiled a little, everything was going according to plan. Walking back into the bathroom for the third time she went through the collection of perfume she had acquired and picked up a bottle, Burberry Body was one of her favourites and Mycroft liked it too. Her phone went off and she checked the message. 

(Twenty minutes. -MH) 

Giggling she went through the bag and got ready, the she put on the g-string and garter on first before rolling the thigh high stockings up her legs and clipping her garter to them. Slipping the slip over her body she walked over to her closet and went through her shoes, eventually her eyes landed on the Louboutin box, she had bought a pair a while ago but never bothered with them until now. They were a classic red bottom in the So Kate style, simple.   
She walked over to the window and sae his car coming up the road.   
Cleaning up the bedroom quickly she grabbed the silk robe and began to walk downstairs.   
Finding a stool she set it down in front of his chair.   
She walked over to the front door and waited for it to open. Upon hearing a set of keys she began to feel a sense of giddiness. The door opened and she tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Mycroft stepped in and took in the sight. There she stood, managing to look both sexy and classy with such an amount of effortlessness.   
"Let me take your coat," she purred, slipping it off his shoulders. "Go sit in your chair, I'll join you in a moment." She ran her hands over his chest for a moment before moving to hang is coat up. 

Mycroft sat, wondering what she had under her sleeve. When she sent those photos he was in the middle of a meeting, very important meeting. He stared at the stool. What did she want with that.   
Alice stood in the doorway, her heels sounded on the hardwood as she walked over to the stool, undoing the robe as she went.   
She stood in front of him and in front of the stool, robe hanging off her shoulders.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Shhh, you'll like it," she whispered, taking the robe off and tossing it to him, a bit of her perfume sat around the collar.   
She held a small remote in her hands, sitting down on the stool with her back to him she turned on the stereo and tossed the remote away. Dance For You sounded through the room and she remembered how Beyonce did it in the video but added her own. She just felt the song and moved with the music. Moving and swaying her body in a sensual manner. Mycroft sat in his chair as he watched her, moving her hips, caressing her body with her hands. He felt his pants tighten and grow uncomfortable. Alice sauntered over to him and sat in his lap, dancing on him, he held her back as she moved. Getting off him she went back to the stool. She teased him as she danced, lifting the slip to show him her garter belt, unclipping the clips, one by one. She walked back over to his lap and pulled him into a kiss by his tie, she could feel how hard he was underneath her. He took control of the kiss, she moaned under him, he pulled away from her. She looked at his eyes, that blue she adored wad pretty much gone, swallowed by the darkness of his pupils.   
"Upstairs," he ordered.   
She got off him and started walking for the door, looking back at him briefly before disappearing. 

Mycroft walked into the bedroom, she had taken off the heels and the slip, everything but the garter. He wanted to touch her but he had another idea.   
He walked over to her, he had discarded his suit jacket and he removed his tie.   
"Get on the bed."   
"Yes sir," she complied with his request.   
"Hold out your hands for me sweetheart."   
Complying, he tied her hands together with his tie, not to tight but tight enough where she couldn't escape.   
"You've been a naughty girl today, Alice. Do you know what happens to naughty girls?"   
Alice nodded.   
"They get punished, on your knees."   
She did as she was told and waited, hearing a drawer open she looked over, Mycroft walked over with another tie.   
"I won't use this yet, but I will." He tucked the silk in his back pocket.   
"I think we should establish colours, don't you think so?"  
She nodded.  
"Green means?"  
"I'm fine."   
"Yellow means?"  
"Slow down."  
"Red means?"  
"Stop."   
Mycroft smiled, pleased with her answer. He started to undo his belt, freeing it from the loops of his dress pants. "I'm going to punch you now sweetheart."   
Alice but her red stained lip and swayed her lips in anticipation, a harsh slap of his hand made her yelp.   
"Stay still." He whispered.   
Closing her eyes tightly the first blow with his belt came down on her ass, she cried out at the contact, her ass stung, but it was a pleasurable pain. He did it again, and again, and again, and again. Her helps quieted into moans and her juices ran down her legs, they shook slightly as she kept her breathing steady.   
"What are we?"  
"Gre-green."   
He gave her a few more smacks before he set the belt down and caressed her red ass, she flinched under his touch. Mycroft grabbed her hair and pulled her upright until she sat on her legs, holding her neck gently he kissed her, slowly he pulled her off the bed. Her bound hands held onto his shirt as she got to her knees, knowing what he wants.   
She undid his zipper and freed his member from his pants.  
She licked the underside, from base to tip. Slowly she took him in her mouth, inch by inch, relaxing her throat, taking as much of him as she could. Her hands were useless at the moment, sitting in her lap, she wanted yo touch him, but she couldn't. The patch of hair he kept tickled her nose as he was completely in her mouth. Mycroft grabbed fistfuls of her hair, guiding her up and down his shaft at he pace he desired.   
Alice spread her legs a little and she brushed her fingers over her clit, whimpering at the sensitivity, she lowered her fingers, covering them in her juices, she was so wet, even more so than the first time. She stroked herself, dipping a finger into her aching hole and fucked herself, her walls clenched her fingers as she thought of him filling her again. Mycroft removed himself from her mouth and pulled her to stand by her chin, he captured her lips in a kiss and guided her over yo the bed. She laid on her back, Mycroft took out the second tie and blindfolded her.   
With her vision cut off, everything felt heightened, everything felt so much more...she didn't have a word for it. Mycroft pushed her thighs apart, sliding a finger down her folds, Alice gasped sharply and arched off the bed, legs shaking. Smiling devilishly he set himself between her legs and gave her clit a little lick. Alice let out a shuttering breath. Soon he became bolder, fucking her with his tongue, looking up at her body as she writhed and arched her back and shook, mumbling absolute nonsense. Her fingers found his hair, tangling in the locks. Mycroft grabbed her bindings and forced het hands above her head. She kept them there, afraid he would stop.   
She could feel the tightening in her core, she was close and Mycroft knew by how she ground on his face. Holding her hips he pressed deeper, leaving no part of her untouched.   
"Mmm I'mm gonnaa I...I...I...I..." she let go with a strangled cry, trying to pull away from him, but he kept her there until it subsided.   
Suddenly his weight was gone from the bed, but he returned a moment later, she felt his hard length on her thigh and she tried to move to catch it.   
"Patience sweetheart," Mycroft whispered, he grabbed her hips and turned her other, making her get on her knees. He lined himself up with her entrance and slipped inside, this was a new position for them both, Alice moaned deeply and pressed her ass against his hips. He held hers and moved, at a merciless pace, he didn't feel like going slowly tonight, not after the way she teased him. One of his hands grabbed her garter, thrusting faster, Alice was a mess, hands tangled in the sheets, a long string of moans escaped her lips. Mycroft pulled out of her, she whined pitifully, hips moving back and forth, her ass was met with a slap, making her yelp. Mycroft moved them until she was on top. He readjusted himself and she sank down.   
She kept her hands pressed firmly on his chest as she rode him, finding her rhythm between rotating her hips and bouncing. Mycroft pulled her down for a kiss and started go pound into her. She met his thrusts.   
"Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft-Mycroft..." she chanted, over and over again like a mindless drone.   
Mycroft could feel himself grow close, he reached up and slid her blindfold down, her eyes were black, a thin ring of blue remained.   
Alice stood up straight, giving him a good view of her breasts as he fucked her. Soon his thrusts became sloppy and uneven.   
"Are you going to come for me, sir?" She breathed out, feeling her own orgasm looming overhead.   
"Come inside me," she begged, "please, inside."  
"Where?"  
"In me, come in me!"  
With a sharp thrust he spilled inside her, covering her walls, it was enough to make her come again. Her legs shook violently, she moaned loudly, digging her nails into his chest. She couldn't stop herself from saying it, it just escaped her lips.   
"I love you."


	16. I Mean It

"So wait, you slept with Mycroft?" John asked, a little to loudly for Alice's taste, she bent forward and shushed him and sighed, leaning back she picked her coffee up off the table. "Yes, I did."   
"And then you told him you loved him?"  
"Yes."   
"What did he say?"   
She stared at the dark contents of her cup with furrowed eyebrows, "nothing really, he just kind of...stared at me. Like he didn't understand what I had said." She sat forward again, "and I didn't mean to say it, it just...slipped out."   
"Did you mean it?"   
"Huh?"  
"Well did you mean what you said?"  
Alice blinked, "yes, yes of course I meant it, I just never expected too...not like that at least." She sipped her coffee and watched a barista take a man's order.   
"What happened after?"  
"We just...went to bed like we normally did, we went to work, we came home, had a drink. The usual stuff."  
"And he never brought it up?"   
"No, I think he's forgotten by now." Sighing she changed the subject. "So, tell me about Mary. I want to know everything."   
"Well we met at the clinic..."  
Alice listened to him talk about Mary, nodding every so often, smiling when it was called for, the usual "I'm sort of paying attention, but my mind is elsewhere". She was trying to come up with a solution to her problem, she's only said I love you to three people in her life; her mother, her father and her brother. She's never really cared about anyone else enough to say it before. Sherlock could've helped her, but he wasn't here right now and they didn't know where he was, Mycroft probably knew, she could ask him but there would probably be no way to contact him since he's off the grid. She had a feeling that the best way to combat this would be to just, come out with it and tell him in a less post-orgasmic state. Taking a deep breath she smiled flatly at John and looked at her watch. "I should go, I have class." She said.   
"Right, right, yeah." John cleared his throat, putting the lid back on his cup. "So we'll talk later?"  
"Yes, later." She gathered her things and said goodbye before jumping in her car. 

When she arrived at work the sun had come out snd the clouds had disappeared, this gave her an idea.   
"Why don't we have class outside today?" She asked, smiling a little and their excitement.   
They found a nice spot of grass under a large tree which provided enough shade. They sat in a circle with their books on their laps.   
"If you could turn your textbooks to page...274, we'll get started on Biodiversity."   
Someone rose their hand, "yes, Cassie?"  
"Could I use the bathroom?"  
"Make it quick, copy off of Summer when you get back."   
The tall blonde stood up from the ground, wiping the grass off her knees and took the pass that Alice brought down with her, smiling Alice got comfortable before she spoke.   
"To put it simply, Biodiversity is is the variety of life. With over 14 million species found from mountaintop to deep-sea vent. In reality, it is much more than that. Species engage in complex interactions within a diverse array of habitats creating functioning ecosystems. Biodiversity provides ecological services such as: oxygen production, pollination, water filtration and storage, pest control, food production, carbon storage and erosion control. Biodiversity drives much of our economy and without biodiversity, nature's life support system would fail. Our survival depends upon Biodiversity..." 

________________________________

 

When she reached the house, it was empty and quiet, Mycroft was probably still at work or blowing off steam at the Diogenes Club, and the staff had probably left for the day. In the kitchen was dinner ready for the both of them, just a simple stew and fixings that could be heated and on a cake stand covered by a glass dome was a chocolate raspberry cake, a personal favourite of hers.   
Smiling she placed her bag down and decided to shower. 

 

"Alice?" Mycroft called when he opened the door, his home was mostly silent, he could hear muffled noise near the back of the house, Alice's bag sat in the kitchen and he knew she was home. "Alice," he tried again a little louder. His ears picked up the shuffle of slippered feet as she made her way into the kitchen. She was dressed in her lounge clothes, joggers and a baggy shirt that feel off her shoulder, her blonde hair was braided and she appeared to have taken out her contacts in favour of her glasses.   
"Your home," she said with a smile.   
"What were you getting into?" He quipped, raising an eyebrow.   
"I was just in the theatre room, watching a rerun of The Tudors and grading marked tests." She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice. "The staff made dinner by the way," she said, "I can just reheat it."   
Mycroft nodded, "I'll be in my study."   
"Okay."

 

Dinner was relatively quiet, small things were said, he asked about her day and she complied, talking about how some of her students, she refuses to name, won't listen to her, some that cause trouble and are very loud.   
"I've resulted to collecting phones at the beginning of class, they just won't stay off of them, its insane. I grew up without a cellphone, and they can he without it for a little while anyway, its not the end of the world, but of course they treat it that way."   
"They're children, darling."   
"They're sixteen, they're hardly children."   
Mycroft smiled a little and rolled his drink in his hand.   
"I didn't take them today however I decided that we'd have class outside."   
"Why? What's wrong with a classroom?"  
"Nothing, though admittedly it can get a little dismal and boring, besides the sun was out and of was lovely."   
Realizing he cant postpone the conversation forever he sighs deeply and sits up straight. "Alice, my dear, I think we should have a little chat, about...the other night."   
Lowering her gaze she picked up her almost empty glass and wrapped both hands around it. "I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment, and it sort of just slipped out...had I realized at the time that it would have made you uncomfortable, I would've...not...said it." She refused to meet his gaze, staring down at the light yellow contents of her glass.   
"Did you mean it?" Mycroft asked softly.   
"Huh?"  
"Did you mean it, when you said you love me?"   
"Yes," she said awkwardly, "but I realize that its too soon for that and I don't expect you to reciprocate but yes, I meant it, I love you."


	17. Update

Hi guys! So I want to start by saying thank you to everyone who takes the time to stop and read this story, it really means a lot to me. In the beginning, I was really nervous about writing for Mycroft, I didn't really think anyone would be interested but I it really surprised me by how many of you are. And thank you to those who leave kudos and comments, it really makes me feel warm and fuzzy and its just really great so thank you! 

I know that my uploads aren't consistent, sometimes I do take a break from this story, only because I'm working on other projects on here. 

As far as chapter seventeen goes, it will be up sometime between Sunday and Wednesday, maybe even Saturday, who knows? guess it all comes down to when I stop procrastinating, its a long chapter, plus I've been looking at Pinterest for inspiration and its taken me a while to get a clear picture of how I want things to go. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen, but its big and will change Mycroft and Alice's life, and I think, hopefully you're going to enjoy it when it does come out, eventually, soon...I just hope I'm not moving to quickly.  
                 - Cayla


	18. This Is a Secret Place

Now when I said this chapter would change Alice's and Mycroft's lives, I never said how it would, I said it the way I did in the update to kinda throw you off a bit as to what I actually had planned and its a doozy of a chapter. I'm quite new to the whole aspect of the Thriller genre, I've never quite attempted anything thrilling or scary but I thought I'd shake things up a bit. I'm not going to lie, this chapter is HEAVILY BASED on one of my favourite Thriller/survival films.   
P.S. If you know what film I'm basing this on don't spoil the chapter for anyone who hasn't seen it.   
P.S.S. It's a long one. 

_____________________________

It was early November, Alice leaned her head on the car door, staring at the trees around her, the sun peaking through the leaves. At work last week a coworker of Alice's told her about a secret beach in Cuba and where she could find it, it was perfect for surfing if you did. And Alice did, it was something she hadn't done since she was a teenage girl. She learned when her family lived in Devon years ago.   
She remembered the basics, nothing too extreme but she'd torment herself if she didn't at least check this beach out for herself. When she told Mycroft, he wanted to send someone with her, but she said she would be alright. 

"Mycroft, I'll be fine." Alice insisted, leaning up against the kitchen island.   
"I don't like the idea of you going somewhere strange on your own." He insisted, coming around the marble to stand in front of her, "what if something happens to you?"   
She smiled sweetly at his concern, reaching up to touch his face. "Nothing will happen, it'll be fine."   
Mycroft hung his head at her stubbornness, sighing deeply he knew that he couldn't change her mind. "Alright, fine, but promise me you'll call me when you land, when you get there and every few hours," he leaned foreword and placed a kiss on her forehead, "and carry a gun just in case." He whispered against her skin.   
She wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face against his chest. "It's only for a couple days, not long at all." She assured him, "and then I'll be home. Safe, sound and unharmed, alright?" 

She was broken from her daze by a bump in the terrain. She found a man to take her to the beach from the hotel, he said he lived nearby and was heading in that direction anyway.   
"So, have you been to Cuba before?"   
She looked at the man and smiled, "no, I haven't."   
"How did you find out about this place?"   
"A friend of mine told me, said she's been out here before." Alice said pulling out her phone, she turned it on and went through her messages, the first few were from John, the next few from from his girlfriend Mary and she had one from her coworker, Joan.   
(Have you found it yet?)   
The blonde smiled at the screen and was about to reply when she immediately got a message from Mycroft.   
(Are you safe? -Mycroft Holmes)   
Alice chortled and chewed on her thumb before typing.   
(Yes, perfectly safe.)   
She looked up at her phone as the greenery separated, exposing the white sand and turquoise/blue water to her. She saw a few islands out in the distance.   
Her driver parked, "is this the one?"   
"Sí," she said with a smile and she got out, grabbing her backpack. She jogged out into the sand, it took her breath away from how beautiful it was. She adored how the water went from dark blue to white as it reached the sands. The breeze was soft and seagulls squawked overhead. Her attention was drawn to the cliffs the beach was surrounded by.   
Her driver shut the door and walked up to her.   
"This is paradise." He said. Alice laughed softly and turned back to the water, the voices of two men caught her eye, she could see them, surfing in the distance.   
Her driver took her surfboard out of the back of his truck and set it down. Alice took a few pesos out of her pocket and tried to give it to him. "Gracias," she handed it out to him, "señor."   
He denied her offer of payment and smiled at her, "no, no, por favor."   
"Please I insist,"   
"No, we were going the same way," he gestured towards the trees, "I live close by, don't worry about it."   
"Are you sure?" She asked again.  
"Yes."  
"Okay, well, thank you."   
"You're welcome."  
"I'm Alice."   
"Diego." He shook her hand.   
"Nice to meet you, Diego."   
"You too, Alice."   
"It'll be dark in a few hours," he reminded her.   
"Oh, I was taught not to surf at night." She stated, gesturing off towards the sky with a small smile on her face.   
"And how are you getting out from here?"  
"I'll umm," she looked out towards the water again. "I'll figure it out, thank you so much, Diego, thank you for taking me here."   
"You're welcome."  
Alice watched as he got into his truck, he waved to her before backing up, she returned the gesture before picking up her surfboard and tossing the strap over her shoulder.   
Finding a nice piece of the sand she took off her shoes and t-shirt, adjusting her turquoise bikini top before sitting down.   
She kept everything in her bag neat and organized, bringing different types of sunscreen and after sun lotions, as well as food and water, and many other things. After applying sunscreen she took her surfboard out of its bag and clipped in the fins. As she got it ready for the water she looked out at the two already in the ocean, a man and a woman. 

Standing she took her hair out of its bun and stepped out of her shorts, placing them in her backpack, bottoms matched the top.   
Unfolding her rash guard she put it on, puling the sleeve up over her watch and zipping it up. 

Wedging the board in the sand, Alice put her belongings up in the grass and walked back down to the board. Grabbing the leash she tied it around her ankle and grabbed the oversized piece of plastic and headed towards the water. 

The sea water was cool as she began to paddle out, a rolling wave caught her attention and she swayed on the water from it. She waited until it was high enough and dived down, nose first, blowing air through her nose as she went down, eventually coming up on the other side.   
Paddling a bit further put she dived under another wave, and then another, holding onto the nose as she jolted up onto the wave, slamming down softly on the previously still water. She took a breather, sitting up on her board. 

She was a good distance away from the other surfers when they called out to her.   
"Hey!" They waved and Alice waved back to them.   
"You speak Spanish, Guera?" (Spanish slang for "white" or "light-haired" girl.)   
"Um, solo un poco," she strained, making the 'a little bit' gesture with her fingers. The woman began speaking to her in full Spanish, Alice looked at her in full confusion, "I'm sorry! I don't understand!"   
"She said its hard to paddle against the current!"   
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that! I almost got caught coming out!" She called back, dipping her hands in the water.  
The two of them spoke quietly to each other before calling back to Alice.   
"You English?"  
"Sí! Sí, English, yeah!"   
"They have surf in England?"  
"Yes, we have surf in England, its just...its not like this though!"   
They spoke to each other and laughed before turning back. "Hey! This is a secret place, how did you find it?"  
"Uh, a friend told me about it! Is there anything I should know about?"   
The man pointed behind her, "theres some rocks over there."  
Alice looked behind her to where he was pointing.   
"There's only one tide a day and when the tide gets low it becomes an island. There's some nasty fire coral, it stings like a jellyfish."   
"Okay, gracias!"   
"Careful guera, its rough out here for a little girl from England!"   
Alice smiled, "I think I'll manage!" 

She surfed for the better part of the afternoon, eventually joining the couple. They hung out together for a while speaking in broken English and Spanish, having a laugh and catching waves as a group. 

Eventually after a while Alice went back on land for something to eat and a drink of water.

She sat on her towel and took a bite out of her pineapple bowl. Alice had taken off her rash guard and wrapped a light covering around herself. Setting the fruit down she picked up her water bottle and took a drink. Almost immediately she got a phone call. She stared at Mycroft's name on the screen and smiled.   
Answering she pressing the phone to her ear.   
"Alice?"  
"Hey, sweetheart."   
She could hear Mycroft sigh.   
"You were supposed to check in an hour ago."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up in it all." Alice got up from the sand and started walking along the water, she felt the sea rush around her ankles and toes squish into the wet sand. Taking a deep breath she smiled, "oh, I wish I'd brought you with me, Mycroft, this place...its beautiful."   
"How much longer will you be away?"   
"Why?" She asked, cheekily, "do you miss me?"   
It was silent for a while.   
"Mycroft?"   
He groaned from the other line, "yes, I miss you terribly, darling."   
"Oh, I miss you too." She cooed, "I'm glad to know you care." She said, playing with the string necklace around her neck that she got from the gift-shop when she arrived at the hotel.   
"I should go, I want to catch one more wave before I head back. I'll call you when I'm safely at the hotel, okay?"  
It was silent.   
"Mycroft, I need you to say "okay"."   
"Okay." He said.   
"Good, I love you." Alice whispered tenderly into the phone before hanging up. Walking back to her spot she redid everything she did before and ran out towards the water. 

It was calmer than when she left, not as many waves as there were. Alice paddled past the rocks the couple told her about. She sat up in her board and waited. The same couple paddled towards her.   
"Its getting late, lets go in." The guy said.   
"I'm going to catch one last one," she said to them.   
"Okay."  
She waved to them, "nice meeting you guys."  
"See you later, guera."   
"Buenos noches," she told them, watching them go towards the shore. 

Small little waves bumped across the bottom of her board, she moved her hands through the water, turning around she watched the couple walk past her things without even acknowledging them. Sighing she turned her attention back towards the water. Seagulls squawked above her and she saw something floating in the distance but she couldn't quite make out what it was.   
A disturbance in the water made her turn her head back towards the sand. The couple hadn't quite made it to their car yet, as it was a distance away.  
Alice moved to lay down on her board and the water bubbled again, looking around something breached the water and she was startled by a dolphin. It jumped and chittered and landed back in the water. A bunch of them swam past her, chittering among themselves. Alice smiled and laughed.  
She could see a wave coming and followed them. But her attention was detoured by something else. Oil in the water and the source of the seagulls. A dead whale carcass is nearby with pieces of its flesh missing. The smell finally hits her nose, she scrunches her face from the foul odour and attempts to block it from her nose. Suddenly one of the birds freaks out and knocks Alice off of her surfboard. She looks up at the birds and gets back on, moving away from the whale.   
A wave was coming and she wanted it, she paddled in front of it, tracking the water. When it was where she wanted it to be she hoped up on her board and extended her arms for balance. She rode against the wave, it was going fine until something knocked her off her board, she groaned at the impact and hit her side against the sea floor, rolling into rocks, a groan of pain escaped her lips with each contact, knowing she'll have bruises. Her leash snapped and she was freed from her board. Swimming up to the surface she gasped and looked for the board against the rough water. Finding it she went to swim towards the hunk of plastic when suddenly something grabbed her leg and pulled her below the water. She screamed, having no chance to take a gulp of air before she was submerged. The water a round her turned red from her blood and the pain soon followed. She opened her mouth to scream, the taste of blood and salt filled her mouth. She dared to look down, a great white shark had bitten down on her leg and wasn't letting go. But suddenly it did for some reason she couldn't explain, desperately she swam towards the surface and screamed loudly when she did. Looking around she was too far from land but the whale she spotted only moments ago was a short distance away. So she swam for her life. The shark followed her, deciding it wasn't done yet.   
She reached the whale and scrambled up the carcass, digging her fingers into its flesh, she thought the texture reminded her of ground beef. She tried to block out the smell, but it overpowered her nose, making it the only thing she could smell.   
Laying against its skin she sighed, moving her body she went to look at her leg, screaming at the sight. It was deep, covering a good section of her thigh, it bled profusely, muscle was completely torn where the teeth made contact. She had a few smaller bites on her calf muscles but it wasn't as bad as the other. She sat up on the whale and instinctively went to touch it but didn't dare.   
Taking the cuff from the leash that was still attached to her she put it above the wound and tightened it, making a makeshift tourniquet of sorts.   
The pain was burning, excruciating and she almost passed out, laying down on the whale carcass, a few cries of pain escaped her lips. Catching her breath she knew she had to move past the pain, this was life or death. 

Looking out she saw the couple get into their car, had they not left yet? Did they not hear the commotion on the water moments ago. Propping herself up she screamed for help, as loud as her lungs would allow.   
"HELP!"   
Getting onto a knee she yelled again, "HELP ME! HELP ME!" Waving her arms in the air she still attempted to get their attention. Panicking she tried to remember the Spanish word for "help me", when she remembered the word she loudly screamed: "AYUADAME!"   
The car stopped, Alice let out a breath of relief, they heard her. Or she thought they did, in reality the man got out to put the leash back in the car before getting back on.   
"No no no no no no," she panicked, waving her arms desperately. "COME BACK! COME BACK! PLEASE HELP ME!" She cried.   
Something knocked into the whale, she almost slid off, managing yo stay on my hooking her fingers into its flesh. Scrambling back on she tried again once more, but in vain.   
"COME BACK!"   
Something bumped the whale again. "Oh god," she whispered, it started moving.   
"Where are you taking me?" She asked the shark. This wasn't normal shark behaviour, what was wrong with it? It should've left her alone by now, but instead she felt like she was faced with something straight from Jaws. Was this because of the whale? Was it feeding off of it? Did she swim into its feeding ground? But even still it should've left.   
The shark began to swim away, maybe it was leaving her for good. Alice began looking around for somewhere else to rest, she couldn't stay on this whale forever. She saw a buoy and surveyed the distance. "Too far." She whispered.   
Near the buoy but closer to her was the island rock the couple had talked about hours ago, made visible by the tide.   
Turning around she saw the shark swimming for the whale again, standing up she ran and jumped from the carcass, into the water, right as the shark capsized the massive dead animal. She began swimming away, hitting a seagull in her desperation, injuring its wing.  
It was a race for time, she didn't know if it was close or far, she saw blood trail out, leaving a map to her. She began to swim faster, splashing around wildly. She reached the rock, she tried to climb up to quickly and slipped, stepping on the fire coral, screaming at the burning feeling that spread from her foot up her leg.   
Finally she reached the top, away from the water and away from the beast that hunted her. Gasping she laid back on the stone, next yo the bird she injured mere moments ago.   
Standing for as long as she could she looked around, stuck, she was stuck. Everything was to far, with the shark out there it would be suicide to try.   
The pain was too much to bare and she almost collapsed onto the rock. Gasping she laid there for a minute, trying desperately to block out the pain. But even more so she tried to stay awake, stay conscious.   
A splash of salt water in the would made her gasp and sit up, hands hovering over the burning flesh.   
She knows what she has to do, but she wasn't sure completely how, she wasn't a doctor by any means, she was a science teacher. This was out of her capabilities, but still she had to try. Taking out one of her earring she held it in her teeth and took off the necklace, letting the 'A' charm slip off onto the rock. Unwinding the string she wrapped it around her finger and took the earring our of her mouth. She twisted it until the finding broke off, holding it in her cupped hand she washed it in the water.   
"Okay," she breathed and tied the string to it firmly. "I can do this," she hovered over the shark bite and counted to three, when the finding entered her flesh she screamed, it was almost enough for her to stop. But she had to keep going. Blood pooled from the wound, her hands shook from the pain and she wanted to scream again but kept it tight in her throat. She didn't have enough string so the stitches were far apart and choppy but they held together. She washed the blood away and took off her rash guard, wrapping it around the wound. At the end she curled up onto the rock. 

________________________________

She hadn't slept, the hadn't moved, she was hungry and thirsty and exhausted. The bird with her hadn't moved either. She checked her watch the time said: 1:30am. Doing the math in her head she determined there were 5 hours to low tide.   
She suddenly became cold, shivering almost violently. Sitting up she looked at the rash guard on her leg. Coming to a quick decision she unwrapped her leg. It had almost gone completely numb from the lack of blood flow. She gasped at the sight of her leg, purple, bruised and bloody. But the top of her list was warmth. She wrapped the guard around her arms and rubbed them vigorously.   
Her hand hovered above her leg. Looking at her rash guard she came up with a solution. Taking it off her shoulders she tried to rip at one of the sleeves with her teeth, but it just snapped back at her, rubbing her jaw she found a sharp edge of rock and rapped the part where the sleeve met the shoulder around it and pulled, she heard a rip and gasped, bringing towards her body she managed to get the rest of it. Tossing the fabric down on the rock she put the rash guard on. Her hands shook violently as she tried to zip it up. As soon as she had it she blew into it, trying to warm herself, rubbing her arms once more.   
"Gotta get some blood flowing," she whispered, and loosened the makeshift tourniquet, a bit of blood pooled from an open part of the wound. Letting out a small whimper she moved slowly towards her foot, looking for any signs of movement. "C'mon, c'mon."   
One of her toes twitched and the others followed.   
"There we go, there we go. Okay, okay." She leaned back on the rock. "Two minutes of blood flow." She whimpered and laid back. Looking at her watch she saw it was 6am, and low tide. Tightening the tourniquet she yells and almost collapses.   
Picking up the ripped sleeve she rolls it up like you would a sock and decides to make a sort of compression bandage from it.   
She held her breath when she began rolling it up her leg, when it touched the wound she let out a whimper, choosing to look away. The moment it was secure on her leg she let out a yell and laid back on the rock. 

________________________________

Looking out at the water she sees something bobbing in the distance, sitting up she determines it to be her surfboard. Alice looked around. "Are you still out there?" She whispers to herself. Looking around the still water she sees no movement, not even around the whale carcass. She must be insane for trying this, risking her life to get to the stupid hunk of plastic? Who's to say she'll even reach it before the shark gets her? If it does, if its still around. Moving towards the sea she dipped her foot into the water, exclaiming in pain as its the one that got stung on the fire coral.   
Hesitant, she dips it back in and moves into the water slowly. Beginning to make her way to the surfboard.   
All is calm, she looks around her and under, beneath her personal wave. She sees nothing until she looks up. The shark is swimming near the surfboard, panicking, she begins to swim erratically towards the rock, blood trailing behind her from the bite. She swam as fast as she could, the shark was following her.   
Alice practically throws herself onto the rock, screaming in pain as she does, clutching her leg. 

________________________________

Alice checked her watch weakly, it was noon, six hours till high tide. The seagull that was with her started to squawk, groaning she moaned out, "shut up." It continued to, a little louder this time around. Water splashed Alice in the face and she twitched away, "shut up." She told the bird again and it did shut up. She opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and unfocused, in the distance the couple from yesterday were laughing and walking into the water.   
Alice waved her arms weakly in attempt to grab their attention.   
But she was too far out for them to see her clearly. Realizing quickly what could happen if she didn't warn them, she sat up as quickly as her body would allow. Water splashed her body, waking her up completely. Holding her hand out she yelled, "STOP!" They didn't hear her. "STOP GET OUT OF THE WATER! GET OUT!" She tried desperately, "STOP! GO BACK! SHARK!"   
It wasn't until she yelled shark that they heard her.  
"Don't worry about it! There's no sharks here!"   
She didn't stop, crawling a little closer to the edge she tried to tell them again to; "GET OUT OF THE WATER! GET OUT! GO BACK! GET HELP!"   
Suddenly they disappeared under the water, Alice gasped and crawled back to her spot, she pushed her body up to see if she could see anything at all.   
Suddenly they popped up, the woman with the camera continued in her direction while the man was swimming back away from them. Her seagull companion started to squawk, out of nowhere the shark emerged from the water and  grabbed the man by the torso, pulling him underwater. It became a race against time for the woman with him. She started swimming for the rock, as fast as she could. Alice crawled closer to the edge, falling into the little pool of water on one of the rocks.   
"Come on! Come on come on, swim!" She told her, and she was going as fast as she could.   
But she disappeared under the surface, when she didn't pop back up, Alice scrambled up to the rock she had previously been on, away from the water. The surfboard she had been on, popped up onto the water and started floating away. A loud crash of waves startled her and she turned, the woman was trying to climb the rock, her arms were cut and bleeding, Alice could see the look of fear in her eyes. She was calling her for help, Alice offered her arms, trying to pull the woman up. "I got you! I got you come on!" She kept telling the woman that she had her but she didn't, she was pulled under the water. It darkened red, Alice closed her eyes, taking a breath before curling back up on the rock. 

________________________________

She checked the time, 3:06pm, three hours to high tide.  
She was feeling weak, tired, dehydrated and hungry. She tried to protect her face from the sun in various ways, but nothing worked thus far. Looking above her, a piece of the woman's surfboard had floated onto the rocks. Grabbing a plastic fin she pulled it towards her body, using it to shield herself.   
After a while the sun disappeared behind the clouds ams she checked her watch again, 5:51pm, thirty minutes till high tide.   
Alice's eyes drifted towards the buoy, staring for a moment, only to curl up again. Looking back out there, the fin of the shark was visible above the water, it was circling, circling her, the rocks, the whale. She had almost forgotten about the whale.   
Moving the surfboard off her body, Alice pulled herself up onto higher ground. She looked at the seagull with the blood on its wing. She figured if she couldn't help the woman she could at least help the bird. She waited for the opportune time to grab the bird. "Come on, come on, I got you. I got you." She grabbed it and it squirmed.   
"Your okay, your okay. I'm helping you little buddy." She extended the wing, "let me see you. Hm, it just looks like a dislocation, I'm not a doctor but I think I know how to put it back. I'm just gonna do this quick okay? It's gonna hurt just for a second, and then you're going to be okay. On three ready?" She started to extend the wind out, "one...two...three," pushing upward she popped it back in with a loud crack. The bird squawked in protest and nipped at her finger.   
"Ah!" She exclaimed,"stop it! Stop! That's a terrible way to say thank you!" It ceased its attack on her finger as she held it. "Now you got a chance, huh?" She smiled softly, the tide rolled in and she sighed. "And here it comes." Suddenly she spots it, something black and round banging on the rocks. "Camera..." 

 

Alice sat on the rock as high as she could, watching the creature circle them, taking her watch she put on the stopwatch feature, watching the shark. She watched it move and the length it took to swim around.   
"That's the third time," she whispered, stopping the watch. "I got you." She looked at her watch.   
"Thirty-two seconds from the whale to the rock." Taking a deep breath, looking out into the distance, by the whale, the shark disappeared behind it.   
Lowering her body into the water she started the timer, she had thirty-two seconds.   
She began to swim, as quietly as she could. Pulling herself up into the second rock she climbed onto it, the camera slammed up against the rock and she reached down, trying to grab it. Alice could hear the ticking from her watch, it seemed to be tormenting her at this point. She couldn't reach it, she couldn't reach it. In her struggle she fell into the water, effectively running out of time. She hit her hand on the fire coral, trying not to scream from the burning sensation going up her arm.   
Making it back on the rock she held her hand against her chest, the sea splashed against the rock and onto her body.   
The shark started swimming around the rock again. She kept eyes on it, waiting until it was by the whale before starting the timer again she went back in the water. There was another rock under the water, she grounded herself on it, reaching for the camera.   
"Come on, come on." She whispered. Her fingers grabbed one of the straps and she held it in her hands. Taking a deep breath she examined it. But something felt off. She turned, right at the moment the shark popped up out of the water towards her, startled she fell into the sea, hitting her back on a rock. The creature gnashed towards her, but the rocks acted like a barrier between them. She twisted her body around so she could see it get stung by the fire coral and swim away. Immediately after she grabbed the camera and went back to the rock. Gasping she held the camera in her arms and caught her breath.   
Sitting up she went through the footage, watching the couple surf and have a good time, right up until it went wrong. She watched herself on video trying to pull the woman up, but when she went under Alice could see what happened after.   
In the background she saw the shark and something peculiar caught in its mouth. She paused and zoomed in, a fisherman's hook was caught in the creatures mouth. Could this be why it was behaving the way it was?   
"Someone got you." She whispered. Alice looked off towards the buoy. She had to come up with a plan, if she stayed on this rock any longer she would die. She calculated the approximate distance between her and the buoy.   
"Thirty...forty yards...one minute swim." She nodded to herself, "I can make that...I need a head start."   
Looking down she noticed something white sticking out from the otherwise black helmet, pulling it out she held it in her hands. It was one of its teeth. She pressed the tip to her palm and flinched, examining it for another moment she put it in her rash guard. 

Turning on the camera she turned it on herself, she felt like she had to record a message in case she didn't make it.   
"This is Alice Jones, its November 8th 2013. If you find this please send help right away. I've been attacked by a shark. He's killed two other people since I got here. He's still circling so..." she panned the camera towards the whale, "he's got this big old whale over there, but...but I think that's the problem, I swam right up onto his feeding ground. Maybe he sees me as a threat, I don't know but this isn't normal shark behaviour, I don't know what's going on. I've been bitten pretty deeply in my thigh," she turned the camera so they could see the leg, covered by the arm of her rash guard.  
"I have a deep gash running down my medial thigh," she made the length of the would with her hand, "and it turns lateral just above my knee." She moved the camera down further, "and right here I have one going down my calf. I'm loosing a lot of blood..." she showed them her leg, purple and red. "Gangrene setting in. I feel like I'm losing my strength." She pulled the camera up towards her again. "I don't have a lot of time, this island I'm on is about to be taken by the tide in a few minutes." She showed the rock and the beach in front of her.   
"I'm about two-hundred yards off shore, on this beach...I don't even know what its called." Bringing the camera back to herself she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she held them back.   
"So...um...there's this buoy that I'm going to try to swim too. About thirty or forty yards away." She sniffed, stopping to compose herself.   
"So yeah...that's the plan." Alice said, licking her dry, cracked lips.   
"If you find this can you just um, can you just delete the first part and send it too..." she gave them the address. "That's where I live...that's my home."   
She set the camera down and composed herself before picking it up again. She decided the message she wanted to leave and who it was for.  
"Hey, so I found the beach and uh...now I wish I hadn't gone alone, but I'm not totally alone. I got this bird keeping my company, I fixed its wing John, see?" She showed them the bird, "show them your wing." It turned away from the camera. "Not bad for someone who's not a doctor."   
Alice focused it back on herself, "look, I don't want you guys to worry, Mycroft I don't want you to feel um...you know, bad or anything...because I love you so much. And I miss you more than I ever...I ever realized I could." Sniffing she cleared her throat, "sweetheart I got to get off this rock soon. But I want you to know that I'm gonna fight. I am." She set the camera down, unable to keep the tears at bay, she cried for a moment. 

Looking into the camera again she smiled, "I love you, I love you so much."   
The tide was beginning to take the rock she had been resting upon for the past twenty four hours, "time to go." She said and turned off the camera.   
She put it back in the helmet and secured it tightly, standing she threw it in the water, watching it bob on the surface. Sitting back down she led the bird onto the broken board. "Its okay, its okay, its okay, you got it." It walked onto the surface, "good job."  
She set it out to sea. "You're gonna make it buddy. You're okay."   
Alice turned her body towards the buoy and watched the shark circle around her and towards the whale. She looked down in the water and gasped, "oh you've got to be kidding me."   
A swarm of jellyfish swam up and surrounded the place. Hanging her head she looked at her hand, red from where the fire coral stung her, the shark got stung too.   
"He didn't like that...because it stings like jellyfish." She waited until the shark was far enough, "this is my head start." 

Alice dove into the water, swimming as fast as her body could go, turning her head she saw the shark swimming after her. She dove into the swarm of jellyfish, trying not to make much movement. Keeping as still she could she stayed, until one swam close to her face, trying to back away one of them latched onto her arm and stung her. Alice screamed at the sting, her skin burned and the jellyfish lit up around her.   
She was beginning to run out of air. Hearing movement she turned her head, the shark started to rip through the jellyfish, they went out and Alice started swimming.   
Breaching the surface she took a big gulp of air and went for the buoy, the shark not far off. When the reached the ladder she climbed up as the creature bumped the buoy, one of the rails she grabbed ripped off. She held on as the buoy tilted in the water, the sharks skin met her's and on instinct she stabbed it with the rail in her hand.   
Climbing back on the buoy she held, the shark jumped and tried to grab her, Alice screamed and moved inside the metal bars. She rested for a moment, catching her breath. Movement in the distance caught her eye and she stood. By the island on the other side was a boat, a cargo-ship.   
"Oh!"   
Her hand skimmed a rusty box, the woman has seen movies, she knows what's inside. She went to open it, struggling to get it open from years of neglect. Leaving the safety of her bars she tries it from the other side, but she cant get it open. Alice suddenly remembered she had the shark tooth.   
Taking it out from where she hid it, she used it to pry the box open. When it did four flares fell out. Gasping she grabbed the flare gun and carefully reached for the flares in the water. Grabbing one she loaded the gun and shot it in the air, it barely got anything and fizzled out. "Oh no no no! C'mon!"   
She remembered the others, but they were floating out of her reach. Holding tight onto the metal bars she got an idea. Taking off her rash guard she tied it around herself and the buoy. Pushing down, the buoy capsized halfway and she reached for the flares, grabbing them in her hands. Alice pulled herself up and slammed her body into the metal, loading the flare gun as quickly as she could. Sending another one into the air. It shot up but fizzled quickly. The boat didn't see her. "No no no, come back! Come back!" She loaded the flare gun again, but the ship was gone. Sighing in despair she sat down, unaware that her blood was dripping in the water.   
A sudden bump of the buoy made her gasp, it wasn't over. One of the chains had broken and she used her rash guard to pull herself up.   
"Uh-uh." She said, now more determined than ever.   
She unzipped it, holding the last flare in her hand she used the metal to pull the hammer of the one already loaded. She shot it at the shark, she hit its face but it kept swimming.   
Alice loaded the last flare, holding on as the shark bumped into the buoy repeatedly, making it sway violently. Alice decided to climb up to the top, as high as she could go, watching it circle her. It disappeared suddenly and she surveyed the area.  
"Where are you?"  
Over by the whale she sae the fin, it swam through the oil from the dead creature. Aiming the flare gun at it she uttered a "fuck you." Before shooting. The oil burst into flames, adding light to the grey water and sky. She shark was on fire, but it didn't slow down, it jumped out of the water, ablaze, looking like a creature from hell. Alice's eyes widened from the sight.   
It put itself out, swimming for the buoy.  
"Oh shit!"   
Jumping onto the buoy it grabbed it with its teeth, trying to pull it down.   
"No, no!"   
The second chain snapped snd she fell in the water, trying to grab hold of the bars.   
Reaching for it in the water she hit her nose off one of the bars, blood filled the water and she climbed inside the sideways buoy.   
Gasping for air she pulled herself as close to her body ad she could, looking for any signs of the creature. Looking down, the shark was coming right for her. Screaming she moved away from where its teeth would've made contact with her flesh.   
The shark started to tear the buoy apart.   
Alice screamed, kicking the shark in the face, it destroyed half the buoy before swimming off, but it wasn't gone.   
Alice looked down at the remaining chain, it was loose from the weight that kept the buoy floating, below it were a bunch of what looked like broken metal sticking up from the sand and anchor. She shark was coming back. In a false panic induced confidence she jumped into the water as it bit at the buoy again. Looking back at the shark, it had the hook in its mouth caught on a metal rail. Moving quickly she unwrapped the leash off her thigh and wrapped it around the chain.   
When it broke it was the moment the shark  
freed itself and they dove towards the bottom. Alice turned around, the shark was close on her tail, she looked back towards the twisted metal of the anchor. As she grew closer she prepared to let go. She just needed to go a little further. Just a bit more. A bit more. She saw her window, letting go she rolled away, and the shark dove right for it, impaled itself. Sand got in her eyes as she struggled towards the surface. 

What she remembered was hands and sand. Barely conscious Alice coughed up the water she had in her lungs. Her hands gripped the sand as her eyes opened, above her was Diego, the man that brought her to the beach, he was telling her to breathe, breathe and relax. Turning her head she focused on the board she sent the bird on earlier and he was nearby, still unable to fly but he made it. She made it. It was over. A car pulled up from where she arrived and Mycroft stepped out of the car. She couldn't hear what she said but she made out her name before she closed her eyes.


	19. I'm Fine, I Can Do It

Mycroft waited in the waiting room, he was joined by Sherlock, fresh from the dead and John, accompanied by Mary. It had been five hours since they flew her in and brought her here. And not a single word. Mycroft had discarded his suit jacket and was sitting in one of the chairs, hunched over like a nervous wreck. She was in bad shape when they found her, and all the blood she'd lost. Mycroft was lucky he knew her blood type off hand from memory for she was unconscious and couldn't speak.   
Mycroft ran his hands over his face, Sherlock caught his state and said, "she'll be fine Mycroft, she's a fighter."   
"I shouldn't have let her go." He said, standing up from his seat, straightening his waistcoat. "I should've made her stay."   
"This isn't your fault, Mycroft." John said.   
Mycroft took a deep breath to steady himself. Footsteps sounded down the hall, they turned towards the doctor.   
"How is she?" Sherlock asked before Mycroft could open his mouth.   
The doctor sighed and pressed his lips together in a smile. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Holmes, she's a tough one." He cleared his throat, "due to her quick thinking we were able to save her leg, she's going to make a full recovery."   
"Can I see her?" Mycroft asks, the doctor nodded and led the group to the room she was inside.   
Mycroft went in first, her face lit up the moment he walked in. smiled at him and left the room.   
It was dark, the lights were off and the blinds were closed, but the natural lighting from outside made it easy to see.   
Alice was hooked up to tubes full of various things, the heart rate monitor by her bedside showed that it was beating at a normal rate.   
Her arms were above the blanket, hands were cut and bruised, walking to the left side of her body he rolled up the sleeve of her dressing gown to see the jellyfish stings on her arm, angry and red still after treatment and the skin on her shoulder was deep and purple. Mycroft moved on to her face, bruised and cut, she would no doubt have a scar, small and unimportant compared to the ones that would mark her leg forever. His mind flashed to the beach when he found her. Alice's leg was completely purple, blood didn't stop seeping from the wound as it had no where else to go. Mycroft was frightened, he was already worried to death when she didn't call him the night she said she would and he immediately recruited John and Sherlock to come with him to find her. He didn't know what he expected when he did but it was never that. He never expected her to be laying on the sand, fighting to stay alive. He watched the camera footage that was handed to him, he watched it over and over again on the plane back. Mycroft felt like it was a race against the clock, she had already lost so much blood and was weak and dehydrated. He watched the video in case that would be the last time he would hear her voice. But Sherlock was right, she's a fighter.  
Alice smiled softly, arms resting on her torso. "Hey, Mycroft." Her voice was small and hoarse. He was by her side in almost an instant. He knelt by the bed and grabbed one of her hands, peppering kisses along her bruised knuckles. Mycroft looked up at the bandaged arm, where she was stung by the jellyfish. Noticing his gaze she chuckled. "That's not even the worst of it, you should see my leg." She said almost teasingly.   
"How did you survive?" Mary asked out of the blue.   
"Its a long story..." she caught Mycroft's eye, "that I suppose I could tell right now."   
Alice told them the story of her and the shark, sparing no detail. 

________________________________

"Sherlock I'm fine, I can do it, let me walk on my own," Alice insisted, Sherlock was having none of it and was insistent on getting her inside and in bed. She was in hospital for almost seven months and was finally discharged earlier that day. Mycroft was supposed to pick her up and bring her home but he is unfortunately stuck in traffic. Behind Sherlock was John with her crutches.   
"Hey John, I'm sorry I missed the wedding." Alice said, leaning against the wall a little so Sherlock could fetch the keys.   
"Its alright, Mary wouldn't have wanted you there if you were in pain."   
Alice smiled and inquired, "so is it true Mary's pregnant?"   
"Yes, yes she is."   
Alice cooed, "how wonderful! Babies are such a joy!"   
Sherlock opened the door, got her inside and it was straight upstairs. He picked the woman up and laid her down on the large bed. John came around and made sure she was comfortable. When she sighed sort of dolefully he asked what was wrong, Sherlock was still in ear shot but he was in the bathroom getting her a glass of water.   
"Oh its just...I'd love to have a child of my own one day, with everything that happened it kind of just put everything in perspective and I'm not getting any younger here," she chuckled, "but with Mycroft being who he is it doesn't seem..." she scrunched up her nose and looked at the doctor, "possible." She chuckled softly, her mind filling with hopeful "what if's". She looked back at John and said, "of course I'd imagine we'd have to get married first which doesn't seem likely, as I think Mycroft is more than content with the way things are now."   
John sat down on the edge of the bed as Sherlock handed her a glass of water.   
"Have you thought about talking to him?" John suggested, earning a shake of the head from the blonde.   
"No, no I have not." Alice set the glass down on the bedside table. "Besides not that me casually bringing it up in conversation will change things. Personally I don't think Mycroft wants to get married."   
"What makes you say that?"   
"Because its Mycroft." 

________________________________

"Alice?" Mycroft called the moment he got home.   
"Kitchen!" She announced. The moment he walked into the kitchen, she was met with a disappointed stare and crossed arms. She sighed with exasperation, "what? What is it Mycroft?" She asked, almost slamming the spoon into the sink that she used to stir her tea.   
"Darling, you're supposed to be in bed." He reprimanded her gently.   
"I'm fine," she insisted. Alice grabbed the cup and tried to lean on her crutches, but before she could realize how that wasn't going to work and ended up spilling the tea on the floor, she didn't notice it until half of it was gone. Letting out a cry of frustration, Mycroft was at her side and took the cup, placing it on the island.   
"I just wanted to do something by myself for a change," she said softly, Mycroft sighed. "And you will, when you're better my dove. But for now you need to rest and to heal." He said, cupping her face in his hands. "Now, I'd be glad to bring you a cup of tea, once you're back in bed, and if you desire I could join you shortly."   
Alice's face lit up at the prospect of alone time, he's been working so hard lately he hasn't had much time to rest. Nodding she let him help her carefully up the stairs and into bed. 

Shortly after there was an empty cup on her bedside table and she had her head resting on Mycroft's chest and his arms were around her, protectively. They laid like this in each other's company for what felt like hours when in the silence Alice poked her head up and looked at Mycroft, eyes pointed towards the ceiling. "Mycroft?" She asked softly, breaking whatever train of thought he had, he looked down at her, "yes?"   
"Have you ever thought about...marriage?" She asked, keeping her voice sweet and quiet. The man blinked and took a deep breath, "no," he answered, "it hasn't really crossed my mind."  
"Oh," she whispered meekly, laying back down again.   
"What brought this on?"   
Alice shrugged, "well its just that John got married recently and it got me thinking...about the future. That's all."  
Mycroft quirked up a brow, "you want to get married?"   
Alice bit her lip, "well I would like too...one day...maybe...if..." she shook her head against his chest, "forget it, its the medication talking, forget I said anything, okay?" She made the motion with her hand for him to turn off his light, he did so without protest and they went to sleep, or rather see did, as Mycroft's brain was buzzing with ideas and a plan.


	20. "Boys? Anything You Wish to Tell Me?"

So, I had a sleepless night last night (the second night in a row lol...or is it the third? Forth? I've lost count) and I decided to take a trip to the library in all my sleep deprived glory, it turns out they were having a sort of book sale. So of course me being me and rather a bibliophile of sorts, I hopped all on that. Of course I picked up a Young Adult novel, a few Horror stories, a book that might help me understand how romance and marriage works, and finally my two favourite finds. A 1972 copy of Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë (do I already have it? Yes, but not this one though) and a 1959 illustrated copy of The Odyssey by Homer, like, yes. Absolutely, yes. If you haven't read The Iliad or The Odyssey I highly recommend, they are so good. But anyway. If you haven't guessed the marriage book is quite relevant to the upcoming chapters that I will eventually write and publish...but anyway...yeah, its been a good day, even if my body is begging me to sleep... (how am I even still alive? Idk. Also I've had the song Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuck in my head for the past 24 hours, help me.) Anyway sorry if the chapter is subpar and its actually quite short, mostly because I can barely make my fingers move right now, this is more of a transitional chapter more than anything. I got things brewing. Ehehehehe 

______________________________

As time went by she began to heal, after a few weeks she could walk on her own without much trouble, well with the help of a few prescription bottles she could. Mycroft had left for work long before she woke up that morning but left a note telling her that Sherlock will be by to check on her. Alice rolled her eyes, she didn't need a babysitter, especially if said babysitter is Sherlock.  
However with the freedom to move about as she pleased, she walked around the house twice before eventually deciding she was actually hungry and made herself a late breakfast. 

Sherlock had strolled by like Mycroft had said, and he brought John along with him. Alice offered them tea and they sat in the dining room.  
"So, I see you're moving around," John said trying to make conversation.  
"Yes, I am."  
"How's the leg?"  
Alice looked down at her healing wound, exposed from her shorts, running a hand over the bright pink flesh. "Its fine, the pain is mostly Nociceptive but its nothing a little painkiller can't solve." She smiled at the men, wrapping her fingers around the cup of tea.  
"So, how are things? Any new cases I should know about?"  
John shrugged and shook his head, "no, I'm not sure, Sherlock?"  
He looked at John, he hadn't been paying attention. "Hm?"  
"Any uh, any cases that we should tell Alice about?"  
The man's eyes widened with sudden realization, "oh yeah, sorry no. Have you got any biscuits?" He asked, trying to leave the sudden topic of discussion, even though Mycroft told them to have something prepared when she asked.  
"Sherlock," John said sternly.  
Alice looked between the men, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Boys?" She asked, "anything you wish to tell me?"  
"No."  
"No, not at all, things have just been slow." John gave her a big smile.  
"Huh, okay." Alice leaned back in her chair, not quite believing them. "It has nothing to so with Mycroft leaving in a hurry this morning, would it?"  
Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and frowned a little, "but you're usually still asleep when he goes to work, and he leaves a note."  
"Yes I know, but his handwriting was rushed, that's not like him at all. It was kind of nervous sounding."

________________________________

She eventually got them to leave. In their absence she got a bit peckish, but instead of calling someone to help her she went in alone, completely forgoing her pain killers.  
Alice had a halfway done chicken soup when her leg started to ache, she shook it off and continued with what she was doing, limping around the kitchen. 

Mycroft came home earlier than he expected, he was greeted by the scent of chicken soup, not something he'd object too. Hanging up his coat and setting his things down in their correct places he called out, "Alice?"  
"Kitchen!"  
When he walked into the kitchen he noticed immediately that she wasn't placing any weight on her leg. A look of strain crossed her features.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine, fine," she insisted almost too quickly, "I'm perfectly fine." Alice set down the wooden spoon and went to greet him properly when her leg buckled under her weight and she let out a groan, sharp stabbing pain shot through her leg.  
Mycroft caught her before she knelt on the ground.  
She clung to him as he helped her walk into his study. He sat her down in a chair. He left and came back with little white tablets and a glass of water, she took the painkillers and set the glass down.  
"When was the last time you took it?" He asked.  
"This morning possibly," she answered, "I got caught up in Game of Thrones."  
"Alice..."  
"I know, but I forgot, I'm sorry."  
Mycroft knelt down in front of her.  
"Darling, I know you're anxious to go back to how things were, but it takes time." He said, grabbing her hand. "And so help me if you don't let yourself heal properly I will send you back to the hospital until you do."  
The left corner of Alice's mouth twitched up into a smile and she squeezed the man's fingers. "I love you," she said sweetly. In response Mycroft brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I know." Letting go of her hand he stood up straight. He took the small trip to his bar cart and poured himself a drink.  
"Mycroft?"  
"Yes, my dove."  
Alice took a breath, "this morning, when I got you're note...it sounded off."  
He turned to face her. "Off?"  
"Yes, off. Like you were rushing, nervous." She said, tilting her head to the side, "you aren't hiding anything from me, are you?"  
He flashed her a false smile, "of course not, I simply arranged a trip for us in the upcoming weeks."  
"A trip?" She asked, eyebrows raised, "what kind of trip?"  
"How would you like to go back to Paris?"  
He watched her face go through several emotions before she smiled widely and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Paris? Oh, of course! That would be wonderful! I..." she cut herself off, "wait, this isn't some work endeavour where you'll be away from me, is it?"  
Mycroft set the glass down and moved to kneel in front of her again, "no, its not. I promise, it's just us for two weeks."  
In her excitement, she lurched forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
Mycroft didn't pull away when she did, admittedly he missed their proper kisses and even more than that, the intimate moments that they share. They haven't had enough of them. Mycroft stood up straight and led her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and gently crawled over her, pressing a small kiss to her jaw.  
"Be gentle," Alice whispered, not objecting to the sudden boldness, she missed it too.  
"Of course," Mycroft said, pulling her shirt over her head.


	21. Disneyland 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I thought it would amuse you to know that I actually looked up "what do women keep in their purses?" Because I don't carry a purse, I just shove everything into pockets and I have a strap on my wallet...yes, I am an adult lady...

Paris was a place she adored, though if she can remember its the only place she's ever been, out of the country. This time would be different however as Mycroft wasn't here to work and this was a vacation for the both of them. As usual, the hotel was grand and no doubt extremely expensive. The suite was large and they had a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower from the sitting room's window, which Alice admits it a cliché itself. Mycroft had a bellboy carry their things and let Alice enter first. She limped into the room, the plane ride aggravated her leg. It wasn't from the wound as it had already healed and was a pink scar, but she suffered nerve damage from the incident. Taking a seat on the sofa she placed her purse down on the coffee table and shuffled through it. Grabbing the orange bottle she opened it and took one of them without water. Coughing she forcefully swallowed again to send the pill down to get rid of the lump in her throat. Standing she waltzed into the small little kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. While standing at the counter a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.   
"It's just us now, my dear," Mycroft said, placing a kiss on her shoulder.   
Alice grinned softly, leaning against his frame. "Is it? I was sure that you and that bellboy would have talked longer." She said, turning around to face him, a quizzical look on her face. "What were you talking about anyway?" She asked. Mycroft pulled away from her and gave her shoulders a rub, "nothing my dear, just simple things regarding our room." He walked into the sitting room. Alice pressed her lips together with a raised eyebrow, "you're hiding something." She whispered to herself. "That's not like him." With a sigh, she left the kitchen and joined him on the sofa. 

________________________________

Alice was the first one to wake up. It was still dark outside but the alarm clock on her bedside table said it was just after six. She thought about waking Mycroft up but decided against it, this was probably the first decent sleep he's gotten in a while. She slipped the covers off her body slowly and quietly got out of bed. Picking Mycroft's shirt off the carpet she slipped it on her naked frame and shuffled in the kitchen, last night she had a few groceries delivered while Mycroft was in the shower. She could just order breakfast from room service there was no doubt about it and she had considered the option since it was a vacation, however, she enjoyed doing things for him and she doubts he's had a proper breakfast most days when he leaves for work before she's awake herself. There have been occasions where Alice has essentially held Mycroft captive on a Saturday or Sunday morning just so he could actually eat before rushing out the door to no doubt work tirelessly all day without much of a break. Alice rolled her eyes at the workaholic nature of the two Holmes men in her life. Don't get wrong, she loves work and she loves the kids she teaches but even she knows how to take a break and do normal human things, especially ones that are required for basic survival. She chuckled at the mention of kids in her thoughts. Alice has always wanted children of her own, she adores them and has always gotten along with children, but before she met Mycroft she had doubts of ever having any. Alice has never had the best track record with previous men, some were too controlling, not in the protective kind of way that Mycroft could be at times with her constant surveillance when she's up and about, he's tried to hide it but she found out anyway and they had a small argument until Mycroft sighed and explained that he only wanted to keep her safe, after his little speech about her impotence she let him continue what he was doing if it made him feel better. Other men she's been with hated how much she worked, undoubtedly because they were unemployed arseholes who blamed immigrants on the supposed lack of jobs when in reality they were just lazy. And of course she couldn't forget the short relationships which ended when they came home with her for the first time and met Blake, they didn't want to be around children, or teenagers since he was one at that point. Eventually, she gave up on dating, only going against herself when she met Mycroft. Felt attracted to him almost instantly, he made her forget about her past relationships and opened her mind up to thoughts of the future. Actually, the thought of children or marriage hadn't crossed her mind until the shark incident, just the knowledge of her life ending right there. She guessed it sent her desire to be a wife and mother into overdrive. Everything could be over in an instant, life especially. But maybe one day she'll get lucky and have what she wants most, just the thought of her dreams becoming reality was enough to make her feel giddy inside.   
Beaming to herself she took the carton of eggs out of the fridge and set them on the counter. Suddenly a feeling of nausea swept over her, she tried to play it off as hunger pains and continued what she was doing, but the moment she cracked one into her mixing bowl her nose filled with the smell of the raw egg, it smelled horrible to her, like it was rotten, but the eggs couldn't be since they were fresh ones. Trying to push down the inevitable urge to vomit she tried to move on with her morning but eventually lost and ran straight for the bathroom, spewing what was left of last nights dinner into the toilet bowl. When it finished she flushed and washed her hands before brushing her teeth. By accident she pushed the toothbrush too far towards her throat and her stomach filled with the feeling of nausea once again, her eyes scrunched closed and she moaned in discomfort but managed fine.   
With her toothbrush back in its holder, she opened the medicine cabinet and shuffled through the many bottles of Tylenol and other bottles that were provided by the hotel. Finding a bottle of Emetrol she took off the little plastic cups and poured the correct dosage. 

After a few minutes she left the bathroom with a cough and forwent the eggs, deciding on pancakes, it was the only thing she could think of at that moment, tossing the egg in the garbage she got what she needed and moved on.

________________________________

The sun had risen by that point and she set up breakfast on the balcony. There was a small little table and four chairs, they were all white and the chairs here beautifully crafted. On the balcony we're various plants and flowers, spreading sweet smells around. Hearing the shuffle of feet she turned around and Mycroft stepped out, wearing his robe and his hair was a little messy. Alice liked him this way, laid back, not essentially carefree in the slightest but he was relaxed enough.   
"Good morning," she greeted and walked over, almost instantly Mycroft pulled her close to him and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips, making Alice melt in his arms. When he pulled away he concluded, "you brushed your teeth already, why?" That little moment of passion was gone as quickly as it had appeared.   
"Uh," Alice was caught off guard with that question, it seemed like an unusual thing to ask a person but to Mycroft's knowledge, Alice never brushed her teeth before breakfast, always after. "Coffee?" Was her response, setting off alarms of suspicion in Mycroft's head. He let her go slowly and sat down at the table.   
During breakfast, he noticed how little she was actually eating. "Alice, my dear, are you alright?"   
She nodded and continued to pick the seeds off her strawberry, "just thinking that's all." She said softly, giving Mycroft a smile. What was she thinking about?   
The weird burst of nausea was strange, even the lingering feeling in the pit of her stomach was strange. She never gets sick. She couldn't remember the last time she threw up, her mind than wandered to that little black book she kept in her purse. The urge to check it was almost overwhelming, after mulling it over she excused herself from the table and walked over to the coffee table, sitting down. Taking everything from the bag she opened the book and went through the calendars. "Normal, normal, normal...late." She whispered staring at the month. She was late, almost two weeks late, how could she not have noticed? Upon hearing the back door open she quickly shoved everything back and turned on the telly. Mycroft sat next to her and sighed, "Alice," he started, "yes?" She asked him, glancing at him quickly, anxiety rushing through her head.   
"Are you feeling well?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, it's just my leg," she fibbed. "But it should be fine."   
Mycroft knew she was lying, he always knew, her voice raised an octave and she refused to meet his gaze. He would get the truth from her, whatever it may be. This gave him an idea, he sighed to grab her attention and pitched what he had on his mind. "Why don't we go out today? We could go shopping or sightseeing, whatever you wish."   
A spark of mischief lit up in Alice's eyes, and for a split second, Mycroft regretted his idea.   
"Disneyland," she said.   
"What?"  
"I want to go to Disneyland," she said again almost louder. Mycroft groaned audibly, rubbing his forehead, "tell me you aren't serious." Alice turned to face him, ignoring her protesting stomach, flaring up the nauseous feeling that hadn't fully been subdued by the Emetrol.   
"You said whatever I wished," she combated, crossing her arms, "and this is what I want, Mr Holmes." Her tone was serious but playful, making Mycroft grin a little, he decided to set aside his own comfort, again may he add, just to see her happy.   
"Alright, we'll go."   
Squealing she kissed her cheek and left the room. When he heard the shower turn on he leaned forward and picked her purse up off the table, was it wrong to go through your partner's things? Of course, it was but he had to know what was wrong with her and he was prepared for whatever it was. Shifting through the contents he found nothing of importance, just her usual things. Her wallet, keys, portable makeup bag, hairbrush, rollerball perfume, lesson planner, a small package of band-aids, protein bars, hand sanitizer, mints, tissues...her little calendar book that he hadn't thought about checking but he should. Opening it he went through every month, nothing was out of the ordinary, written down appointments, meetings with friends, tracking her menstrual cycle. It all seemed normal, until he reached the current month, written down on today's date and circled was in all caps, the word "LATE".   
Late? For what? It didn't click until he put it back, Alice was late. Late, late.   
Could she be? Was she? Sighing he rubbed his hands over his face, his recent discoveries washing over him. 

________________________________

Mycroft decided to watch over Alice fervently, mentally taking note of every little thing she did, so far it had just been frequent bathroom breaks and scrunching her nose as certain smells and the urge to sit down every now and again.   
It was a cloudy day, the sun had disappeared hours ago and hadn't returned. Alice was dressed in cozy clothes, sneakers, fitted sweatpants, a t-shirt and cardigan. She held onto Mycroft's arm as they walked around.   
"Sweetest, would you like to go on one of those attractions?" He asked.   
Alice looked at the one that was close by, Crush's coaster.   
Swallowing harshly her hand reached up and touched her stomach.   
"No, I'm okay, maybe later," she whispered. "I think I'd like to go to the village instead." She smiled softly, Mycroft nodded and they continued on. 

"Do you wish to go?" Mycroft asked, removing his arm from her group, only to wrap it around her.   
"No, I'm just a little tired, that's all."   
Mycroft sighed, she wasn't feeling well and was clearly uncomfortable, his first instinct was to have her lay down and be away from any and all noise but she wanted to stay, so he had to stay, even in her current state.   
He directed her over to the Starbucks in the village and sat her down outside, with her resting he went inside and came back out after a few minutes with a tall peppermint tea and a cookie for her to nibble on if she chooses. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and even that didn't seem like enough. She smiled at him gratefully and took the warm cup in her hands, inhaling the peppermint, surprisingly to her it didn't make her want to throw up. She sipped the warm liquid gingerly and took the chocolate chip cookie out of the little bag. Breaking off a piece she cautiously took a bite and waited if she could keep it down and finished it. Holding the tea she turned towards the sound of crying, she was a little boy, maybe two or three. Dressed in a Buzz Lightyear costume and blonde hair. With a grin she hummed and unknowingly rubbed her stomach. That was the third time today she's done that, Mycroft observed.   
"Ready to move on?"   
Alice nodded and put the empty bag in the garbage, she still had a bit of tea left so she took it with her.   
"What would you like to do now? We could go shopping? If you're still hungry we could go eat somewhere?"   
Alice listened to his suggestions and shook her head, "I was thinking we could go through the Phantom Manor? I'd like to go on a ride but just a sitting one.   
Mycroft nodded and they walked to Frontierland.   
Having bought fast passes they didn't have to wait very long to go inside. While getting into the seat Alice tripped a little, Mycroft caught her and took the small moment to feel her stomach, nothing particularly felt out of the ordinary, she was perhaps a little hard underneath her belly button. Straightening them both they got into the omnimover, and went through the ride. Mycroft barely paid any attention to what was happening, he was lost in his head, finally having a place to piece everything together. Nausea, frequent bathroom breaks, change in smell, she steered clear of her favourite perfume this morning and most food smells made her cringe. She was tired, unusually tired, he kept her close to him to assess her body temperature, it seemed higher than usual and she had said to him before the left the hotel that her back ached a little, but it wasn't concerning, not at the time anyway. If the "LATE" written in her calendar book didn't set off enough red flags, her behaviour today did, oh it definitely did. He wanted to bring it up of course, to get a straight answer from her but he wasn't sure if she knew and he should tell her, but he thought that perhaps she would want to tell him when she finds out or when she's ready.


	22. Three Small Words

She waited, sitting on the toilet seat, two little sticks in front of her on the edge of the bath. The timer she set on her phone went off, signifying the time to check them. Taking a breath, she wasn't sure if she wanted too. But she knew she had too, a shaky breath escaped her lips as she reached for them. Closing her eyes she counted too three, mostly to calm her nerves, the moment she looks at the results, the instant her life will change. Opening her eyes she looked at one first, no sense in looking at both of them at the same time. On the one she held, a clear pink plus sign stared her in the face. "Oh God," she breathed, her body started shaking, her heart thumping in her rib cage, inhaling she looked at the second one, it was a different brand so instead of a plus she was met with an equal sign. Both tests were positive, they were positive. A yelp escaped her lips, she covered her mouth and was torn between laughing and crying.   
A knock on the door, she snapped her head up and looked at the wood. "Ye-yes?" She called out.   
"Are you okay Alice? I thought I heard you scream." Mycroft's voice called back, luckily she had locked the door so he couldn't barge in on her, especially not now while she held the tests in her hands.   
"I'm fine, I just thought I saw a spider, thats all."  
"Well I'm going to the lounge downstairs," he said.  
"I'll join you later," she assured him. When she assumed he was far away from the door she pulled out her phone and called the first person she thought of. It rang for a few seconds before he picked up.   
"Alice? What is it? I'm busy." Sherlock said into the phone. Alice was trying to gather the words in her head, she didn't know what to say, what was there to say? How exactly does one tell the brother of the man she's with that she's pregnant? How does one find the words?   
"Alice?"   
"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, didn't soften the blow at all. But there it was, said out loud. Sherlock was silent, an awkward, long silence, Alice was afraid he fainted, why why would Sherlock faint? He wouldn't, so perhaps he was stuck in a frozen trance which was surprising to her considering this was Mycroft's baby and not his.   
"Sherlock? ... Sherlock?"   
"What?"  
Alice sighed in relief, "you disappeared on me."   
"I'm sorry, are you sure you're pregnant?"  
"Yes, I'm absolutely sure."   
"And it's my brothers?"  
Alice scoffed, offended that he would even suggest that it wasn't Mycroft's. "Yes! Of course its Mycroft's!" She yelled into the phone. Rolling her eyes she whispered, "I should have just called Mary."   
"Well she's here now if you want to talk to her." Sherlock suggested, but before she could say anything else, a female voice spoke.  
"Hi Alice! How's your trip?"   
"Its um, its going fine er...I have news." She said.   
It should probably be acknowledged that both Alice and Mary are very good friends and have been since they met in November of last year. There was almost an instant spark of friendship between them, like Sherlock and John.   
"Mycroft didn't propose did he?"   
Alice got up and unlocked the bathroom door. "No, no, nothing like that." She said, sitting down on the bed.   
"Then what? Don't hold out on me."   
Alice chuckled, "how's the baby?" She asked.   
"Fine, now don't change the subject on me!"   
"Sorry, I just thinking about the possibility of our children being friends." She said, barely able to contain her smile.   
"Wait...you're not..."  
"Uh-huh."   
"Oh my God...oh my God! When did you find out?"  
"A few minutes ago."   
"Have you told Mycroft?"   
"No not yet, I'm actually supposed to meet him downstairs in a minute."  
"Oh well don't let me keep you! Make sure you call me after."  
"I will, bye."  
She ended the call and flopped onto the mattress. Giggling she ran her hand across her stomach. 

________________________________

It's been a week and she still hadn't told him. Admittedly she was afraid, she didn't know how he wouls take it. He didn't seem interested in children. If she was going to tell him she would have to do so with a thought out statement and prepared for any response he gives.   
This morning Mycroft had gone out before she had woken up and she wasn't sure where he was. Even his texts gave no indications to his whereabouts. So she spent the day eating and watching French soap operas, well not exactly watching since she can't understand a word they're saying, but its just something to stare at.   
Mycroft didn't come back until the late afternoon, he spent the day making sure everything was ready for the plan he had for tonight.  
Alice turned around from her spot on the couch and smiled at him.   
"You're back," she said standing up to greet him with a kiss.   
"Yes, I apologise for being out so long, I had matters to attend too."   
"Oh, I don't mind." She said, cleaning up some of her mess from earlier. "So, what do you want to do tonight? We could have some dinner, maybe have a bath together?"   
"As tempting as those suggestions are, my dear, I have something else in mind for us."  
"Oh? Like what?"  
"Its a surprise."   
Alice turned to Mycroft with a quizzical brow, "a surprise?"   
"Yes, we should probably get going soon however, you should dress in something appropriate." Mycroft said, nodding towards her large t-shirt and sweatpants.   
"Yes, you're probably right."   
She rubbed his shoulder before leaving for the bedroom. When she was out of sight Mycroft reached into the pocket inside his blazer and pulled out a small velvet box, he ran a finger along the top before putting it back. 

Inside their room Alice was struggling with finding pants to fit around her hips. She didn't want to wear a dress but it seems that she had no choice as she positively could not get her pants to button. Rustling through the closet she pulled out a cranberry dress in a skater style and paired it with small gold jewelry, grey cardigan and zip-up booties with short heels. 

She wasn't sure where they were going when Mycroft led her to the car. The sun was just setting over the horizon when the driver started down the road. In Alice's opinion, Mycroft seemed to be nervous about something, somehow. Which was very out of character, she was sure Mycroft didn't possess the ability to be nervous in any way.   
Looking out the window she saw the Eiffel Tower get closer, climbing the tower was the one activity they hadn't done, Alice was so sure he was disinterested as it was simply looking down at Paris from above, nothing truly special.   
The driver parked in a lot and the couple had to walk the rest of the way.   
At the tower there were two elevators to choose from, one was too the restaurant and the other took you to the top.   
Alice looked around, finding it strange that they were the only ones around, even the restaurant was empty.   
"Mycroft?"  
"Yes my dear?"  
"Are we supposed to be here?" Alice asked, suddenly unsure of herself.   
"Of course, I made sure we were the only ones." He said as the elevator doors opened. Stepping out he grabbed Alice's hand and walked over to the balcony. It was dark now, the sun had set and the city was lit up. Alice chortled, the view took her breath away. It was spectacular, she couldn't believe she didn't do this last time.   
"Its beautiful up here," she said. When Mycroft didn't respond she turned to face him, he wasn't looking and seemed to be fumbling with his hands.   
"Mycroft?"   
Alice placed a hand on his arm, he turned, and cleared his throat, now was of good a time as any, if he didn't do it now he probably never will.   
"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, reaching up to touch his cheek. He curled his hand around her fingers and looked her in the eyes, sea blue and sparkled greater than any diamond he could have picked. Forgoing the speech he prepared, he kept it simple and straightforward. "Marry me," he said to her. She looked up at him, eyes wide and face full of bewilderment.   
"What?" She whispered, she heard what he said but she wanted to hear it again, to know if its true and not her imagination.   
"Marry me," he asked again, taking the box from his pocket. Alice stood there, frozen in her spot. What was happening was only something she dreamed about, she never thought that he...that he would actually. Suddenly she felt faint, her first instinct was to take a step back and steady herself but she kept her footing and her breath came out shaky and airy as she stared at the box in his hand.   
"Is this really happening?" She whispered. "Are-are you really...?" Her eyes welled up with tears, like every romance piece ever written or filmed, but she couldn't help it.   
"Alice," he said, opening the box, the ring was beautiful, the band was white gold, covered in little gems, a large one sat in the centre in a marquise cut diamond. "Will you be my wife?"   
"Yes," she whispered, her answer came immediately, just as he finished the question. It took him by surprise somehow, like he hadn't expected her to say yes, even though he knew she would, almost as quickly as her answer came he slipped the ring on her finger, it complimented her fair skin perfectly and he felt like it belonged there, without a doubt in his mind it belonged there. Mycroft wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up for a kiss, it wasn't fervent or hard, it was soft and lingered, all of their emotions exposed, laid out for the world to see. Eventually they had to pull away, people have to breathe sometimes. But Mycroft held her close, just to hold her longer, not fully content on letting her go yet. His voice came out in a breathy whisper, sounding so unsure of himself and what the words themselves mean, it was like he had never said them to anyone before, not even by accident, and this made hearing them all the more precious, priceless, even if they were just three small words.   
"I love you."


	23. You Have To Tell Him

Almost as quickly as they returned home, Mycroft went back to work. It was still summer, just about the end, so Alice didn't have to go back to work yet. She called Mary after a few days and asked her for lunch. The older woman accepted and they met at a quiet, cosy place not too far from where Mary lives. Alice arrived before Mary and was waiting inside by the window. She smiled when Mary came through the door, small bump outlining her t-shirt.  
"Hey," Alice greeted with a grin and stood up to hug the woman.   
When they sat down Mary took a deep breath and adjusted herself.   
When she settled she was the first one to speak. "So have you told Mycroft yet?" That's it, that was the first thing she said, and Alice just stared at her, smile disappearing.  
"Uh..." Mary stared at her, "no?" She said, sinking down a little in her seat.   
The waiter came by and they ordered virgin mimosas, which is just orange juice basically, but they didn't want to say orange juice.   
"Alice," Mary's voice was stern but playful. "You have to tell him, what are you going to do? Wait until you pop it out and say "surprise?" Because I don't think that'll go over well."  
Alice rubbed her forehead, "I know, I know." She sighed, "I need to tell him but how? We haven't exactly discussed having children and we're not even married yet and I don't think Mycroft wants to have kids."   
"Just be simple about it, just say, "hey Mycroft, I'm pregnant." Easy."   
"Is that what you told John?"   
"Oh no, Sherlock told us."   
This made Alice laugh, "of course he did. I'm surprised Sherlock has any knowledge on pregnancy to know."   
"You should have seen him when he was planning the wedding with us. He was terrified."   
Alice ran her fingers through her hair, "I remember, John told me everything when he visited me in hospital." She smiled, "I wonder what he'll be like when Mycroft and I announce that we're getting married, that is if Mycroft hasn't already told his brother."   
"Have you talked about what kind of wedding you're going to have?"   
"Mycroft and I would like something small, nothing too large and over the top, and we also don't have many friends. But I think that might change when we tell his parents, I haven't met his parents yet but with the way he talks about them, his mother might want something large."   
"Have you thought about when?"   
Alice shrugged, "I would like a summer wedding, but definitely not outside, I know how Mycroft feels about bugs. And definitely not on a beach, he hates sand." She thought about it, "oh but an autumn wedding also sounds lovely."   
"Well don't stress yourself, there's no rush."   
Alice nodded, "I know I know, I'm just excited. When Mycroft and I started dating I had no idea it would come to this point. I actually thought it wouldn't last very long at all. But now look, we've moved in together, I'm pregnant and we're getting married." Her voice sounded dreamy and full of wonder as she spoke. 

_______________________________

She thought about how she would tell Mycroft when he got home from work but first, she thought she was in need of a nap. The walk upstairs felt like it took forever, honestly, she'd nap on the stairs of she could, but she didn't want to scare Mycroft, so she pushed herself up the rest of the way. Alice doesn't recall ever being this tired. Perhaps it has something to do with only getting six hours last night and on naps. Alice was never really the type of person to enjoy a nap, but recently she's found a new love for them.   
Opening the bedroom door she shuffled her way in and collapsed on her back, she didn't even pull the covers over her body, she just closed her eyes. 

Mycroft walked through the door sometime after 7 pm and called for Alice. When she didn't answer he went to look for her. She wasn't anywhere downstairs, and she didn't go out since her purse was still in the kitchen. Loosening his tie he started upstairs. Every door was closed except for one, the bedroom. Standing in the doorway he watched her, she was asleep, taking up the middle of their king-sized bed.   
Taking his time, Mycroft walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, turning on the lamp so he could see her better. She was still dressed in the clothes she wore to her brunch with Mary, and she hadn't taken off her makeup, but lack of movement didn't smudge it off.   
Alice wasn't a snorer, she was a silent sleeper and so was Mycroft, for the most part, he did snore on occasion.   
His eyes trailed down her body and landed on her stomach. Her shirt rode up, exposing her belly button to him and the little tiny bump underneath, small enough that it disappeared with the slightest movement, but it was there. His child was right there. He was happy of course, but he wondered why Alice hadn't told him yet, he was getting fed up with waiting. Of course, he could just tell her that he knows but he couldn't take that away from her. He should just have a little more patience.   
Taking his hand from his lap he moved it to her belly. He didn't feel anything, it was too early in the first trimester but it still made him smile regardless. He felt himself grow a bit excited at the thought of in a few months, he'd be able to feel he or she move around.   
Moving his hand he woke her up gently. She grumbled and stared at him with bleary eyes.   
"Mycroft? What time is it?"  
"Just after seven, love."   
Alice sat up, rubbing her face, blinking tightly, trying to expel the sleepiness from her eyes. A grumble in her stomach made her face scrunch up, at first she couldn't tell if it was nausea or if she was hungry.   
But the familiar feeling of hunger set in and she thought. After a few minutes, she looked at Mycroft and asked, "can we order in tonight?" She asked. He wasn't too fond of the idea but agreed.   
While waiting for the pizza she ordered, Alice went through the fridge and groaned, looking at the refrigerator like it had wronged her.   
Mycroft stepped in and saw her crying. Putting down the drink he had been holding, he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Alice? What's wrong, love?"   
She just shrugged throwing her hand up and letting it fall, "I just wanted some pickles but when I looked there weren't any."   
Mycroft looked at her confused, "and that's why your crying? Because we don't have any pickles?"   
Alice nodded and let her head fall against his chest, he just held her, rolling his eyes at her dramatics. But he then thought, "no Mycroft, she's not being overdramatic, its just mood swings, it's just her hormones working on overdrive." How will he get through nine months of this? Reminding himself of the end result made all of what was to come, seem worth it, right? 

_______________________________

After dinner they tucked in for the night, Alice's idea, she just wanted to lay in bed together. Mycroft was working on a puzzle and she was blazing through a level of Temple Run, sound off, of course. Mycroft can't stand those little in-game noises. She thought about how she was going to tell him, rehearsing what she was going to say over and over again in her head, but nothing sounded right to her. She took Mary's words and decided to just let it out naturally. Exiting her game she turned the phone off and put it on the bedside table. Getting to her knees she faced him and waited, Mycroft looked up from his puzzle and put it down.   
"What is it?"   
"I have...something to tell you." She said, wringing her hands together nervously. "Just don't freak out and run away," she half-joked, trying to relieve the tension she felt, but it didn't help, in actually her mind played a scenario in her head of Mycroft freaking out, yelling and then leaving. She almost didn't want to tell him, but she just pushed her fears aside and swallowed thickly.   
"What is it?"   
"I'm pregnant." She said, looking away, just in case the look on his face was something she didn't want to see.   
"I know," he said after a few seconds.   
Alice looked at him, confused, "what?"   
"I said, I know."  
"H-how long have you known?"   
"Since Paris." He said, he was calm about it but she wasn't, actually was feeling a little angry.   
"Since Paris?!" She yelled, fuming, "you knew for that long and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?" She was on her knees now, hands on her hips. Mycroft looked at her angry face and sighed, opening his arms. "Come here," he said.   
Almost reluctantly she did what she was told and laid down, putting her head on his chest, anger draining away like it hadn't been there in the first place. Rubbing her arm he explained, "I didn't tell you because I knew it would mean more to you if you told me yourself." He kissed her forehead, "I couldn't take that from you." Alice smiled, moving closer to him. "I think it would have been better for my nerves if you would have just told me," she retorted with playfulness in her voice.   
"Well perhaps next time if I figure it out first, I'll tell you."   
Alice raised her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised in curiosity, "next time?" A smile formed on her lips, "we haven't had this one yet and your already talking about having another?"   
Mycroft sighed deeply, "what can I say? You've changed me, my dear."  
"Have I?"   
He turned to her, "I'm afraid so." 

Their lips met slowly but it was replaced by a burning passion, full of need and want for the other. Foreplay was forgotten, it wasn't needed in this sudden moment of urgency. Their pyjamas were almost ripped away as she straddled him. Mycroft watched her rock her hips back and forth on his length, she started slow but quickly worked herself into a frenzy. Mycroft couldn't take it, "you're so wet," he groaned, arching his back, hands coming up to squeeze Alice's hips. She smirked as she rolled her hips, enjoying the groan that left him. "Wanna be inside you," he mumbled incoherently.   
"Not yet," she replied, angling herself so the tip of his cock dragged over her clit with every stroke. "Wanna cum like this." She moaned, throwing her head black, feeling the hot coil tighten in her stomach, threatening to come undone any second as she grew closer. Mycroft gasped, his cock leaking pre-cum onto his stomach, he doesn't know how much longer he'll last if she keeps this going. She continued to writhe on him, sweet mewls leaving her lips. His cock twitched and throbbed against her folds. He began to beg, Alice has never heard him beg before, and oh she liked it, she really liked it, she wanted him to beg more, so she slowed down, prolonging the orgasm she had been chasing moments earlier.   
"Please," he whispered, digging his nails into her soft skin.   
"Please what? Use your words, baby." She moaned, blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Seeing Mycroft so needy, broken under her touch was almost enough to make her cum, but she held.   
"Wanna be inside you," he repeated, the intense pleasure fogging his brain. He begged and begged until Alice gave him what he wanted. He let out a loud moan as she sank down on his length.


	24. Keep It A Surprise

Sherlock froze, when they told him that they were getting married. John and Mrs Hudson congratulated them, Mary already knew, but Sherlock just seemed to shut down. When he did come back to reality he quietly wished them congratulations. His tone of voice was cold and indifferent but Alice could see in his eyes that he was happy for his brother.   
Mrs Hudson asked what kind of wedding they would have, Alice stated that they hadn't really discussed it. After all anything they plan might change when they have to tell Mycroft's parents. After the engagement announcement, they told John and Mrs Hudson that they were also expecting. Another round of congratulations were in order and to Sherlock's surprise, Mycroft seemed happy about having children, he never expressed interest in the idea before, in fact Sherlock had it in his head that his brother would never get married. But then he met Alice, and Mycroft changed, not completely no, but it was a noticeable difference, caring was certainly an advantage to him now. 

_____________________________

Mycroft insisted on driving, they didn't have to take Alice's car, the option to use Mycroft's chauffeur was on the table but Alice said that she had some last minute shopping to do and she felt wrong about making the poor man sit and wait in the parking lot.   
Mycroft's mother had invited them up for Christmas and Mycroft wasn't one to refuse his mummy. Mrs Holmes had called about two weeks ago with the invitation, but she called Alice's phone instead, and what had intended to be a short call, turned into a two hour conversation.   
The two had met before, Mycroft invited his parents out to dinner while they were in town shortly after they got back from Paris. Alice was nervous about meeting the parents then, but she slowly relaxed and became comfortable. Mycroft was the one who made the announcement about their engagement and the baby. After he told them, there was a brief moment where Alice had thought Mrs Holmes would faint, but she kept it together and expressed her excitement, very clearly. Mr Holmes however was and remained calm and congratulated them both, he managed after a while to get his wife to settle and call it a night.   
Alice was sure to call Mrs Holmes after the first ultrasound and keep her updated, before she met his parents, she thought they would be just like him and Sherlock but they were surprisingly normal. 

St Bart's was busy like it always was, the waiting room was strangely cold, but the heat was on, Alice just couldn't explain it, she took her coat off the back of her chair and put it back on. But quickly grew overheated and took it off again,  
Mycroft was sitting beside her a moment ago but had to step out to take a phone call. Alice took out her own phone to distract herself. Staring at the mindless bright matching game she almost didn't see Molly Hooper walk up and wave her hand over her eyes. Blinking the blonde woman looked up and smiled, "hey, sorry, stupid game." Turning her phone off she slipped it back in her purse and gave Molly her attention. Alice and Molly weren't quite friends, but they did chat when she used to accompany Sherlock in the lab before John came along.   
"How are you?" Molly asked, taking the seat across from her.   
"I'm good, I'm fine, yourself?"  
Molly shrugged, giving Alice a half-hearted smile, "I'm as okay as I'll ever be." Rubbing her hands down the front of her pants she looked at Alice's bump, "congratulations."  
"Hm?"  
Molly gestured vaguely at the bump, Alice pressed her lips together and nodded, running a hand over it. "Thank you."  
"How far along are you?"   
"About twenty weeks."   
"Twenty? Really?"  
"Yeah, I can barely believe it either, it still feels like I found out yesterday...Mycroft can't wait for it to be over," Alice chortled, "he's growing more and more impatient by the day."   
Alice looked up at the sound of footsteps and grinned, "speak of the devil," she quipped, Mycroft stood there, phone in hand. He looked at Molly with sort of a quizzical judgement on his face and turns to face Alice, "how are you feeling, dear? Can I get you anything?"   
Alice shook her head, "no, I'm okay."   
A nurse in scrubs walks over to them with a clipboard in her hand, "Alice Jones?"   
Giving the woman a nod, Alice stood and gathered her things, she said goodbye to Molly and followed the nurse. 

The sonographer was waiting inside the room, she was a middle aged woman with short brown hair. Alice put her stuff down and they talked while she prepped her on the table, Mycroft sat beside her in the chair, like he did the last time.  
"Good to see you again Alice, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, we're fine."   
The sonographer smiled, "good, glad to hear, lift up your shirt for me please."   
Alice followed her instructions and rolled the jumper up to the top of her ribcage, the cool air touching her skin.   
The sonographer picked up the tube of gel, "this might be a little cold," Alice nodded slightly and cringed at the feeling of the blue gel touching her skin.   
The sonographer used the transducer to spread the gel around, after a few seconds the baby was visible on the display screen. "There's the head...and the hand..."   
Alice stared at the screen in wonderment, she was barely paying any attention to what the sonographer was saying, she was to transfixed on the screen.   
Eventually she did snap back to reality.   
"Everything seems to be developing normally,   
The sonographer asked, "would you like to know the sex?"   
Alice shook her head, "no, we want to keep it a surprise."   
They were then told that her due date was mid May.   
Alice said thank you and finished wiping the gel off and pulling her shirt back down. Mycroft helped her off the table. 

______________________________

Mycroft's childhood home wasn't what Alice was expecting. It was a simple, red two-story duplex. Mycroft led her inside, carrying a stack of gifts she had wrapped the night before. The house was warm and inviting, Mrs Holmes peered out from the kitchen, "is that you Mykie?" She asked. Alice could feel Mycroft roll his eyes, he set the gifts down and took off his coat. "Yes mummy," he responded with a sigh and helped Alice with her things. Mrs Holmes walked out of the kitchen and towards them, but she went straight for Alice, giving the blonde woman a hug.   
"How are you dearie?"   
"I'm alright," Alice said, she felt Mycroft's hand on her back and leaned into it subconsciously.  
"How's the baby?"   
Running her hand over the small bump pultruding from her burgundy dress she said, "the baby is fine, he or she is perfectly healthy and developing normally."   
Mrs Holmes looked at the woman quizzically. "You haven't figured out the gender yet?"  
"Oh no, we wanted to keep it as a surprise."  
"Oh, well I suppose I can understand that." 

Shortly after their arrival Sherlock arrived with John and Mary, which was a surprise, Sherlock didn't give any indication that he would actually show up much less bring his friends. It was late in the afternoon, Mary and Alice were in the living room, just talking with cups of tea in their hands, Sherlock, Mycroft and John were in the kitchen, Mrs Holmes was adamant on making her two boys help her with dinner, John was just in for company. Both Mary and Alice had offered to help but Mrs Holmes was having none of it, they were both guests and not to mention pregnant.   
Alice looked over at Mr Holmes who was tending to the fireplace. She felt slight discomfort in her lower back and shifted, trying to find more cushion. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up at Mycroft who held a throw pillow in his hand, "here," Alice bent forward and he placed the pillow behind her, she hummed her thank you and he came around to sit beside her. 

____________________________

When dinner was over, Alice pulled Mary aside into the living room.   
Alice could hardly keep a straight face and Mary had an idea of what was coming.   
"So as you know I'm getting married."  
"Yes, we all know." Mary chuckled.   
"And I can't get married without a bridal party," she paused for effect.   
Mary rolled her eyes and smiled, "oh would you just get on with it!"  
"Okay, okay! Mary would you do me the honour of being my head bridesmaid?"   
"Oh of course, absolutely yes."   
The two women hugged and during Alice said, "Mycroft's going to ask Sherlock."  
"Oh that's going to go well." 

______________________________

"I like that one," Alice said, showing Mary a wedding dress in one of the many magazines laying around their house. John and Sherlock were over too, sitting with Mycroft–who wasn't overly thrilled–in the parlour.   
Mary took the magazine and looked at the garment in question. It was a-line dress, long sleeved, off the shoulder neckline with a sheer back with button detail and sweep train.  
"Oh that's really pretty." Mary handed it back, "so have you set a date?"   
"Not yet but Autumn for sure, I was thinking early November."  
"Outside or inside?"  
"Oh inside obviously, we wouldn't want Mycroft to throw a fit," she teased, flipping through the pages.   
"Speaking of Mycroft, I wonder what the men are up too?"  
"Mycroft has a case for Sherlock, something tells me he's still trying to convince him to take it."   
"Of national importance, I assume?"  
Alice hummed to confirm, "he hasn't told me about it yet, but I suppose he will later tonight."


End file.
